Save Me
by angelbabygirl36
Summary: What if the Nine Tailed attacked the village to protect someone? What if that someone was his pregnant lover? What lies ahead for the offspring of the devil and mother who bore her? I suck at summaries T.T
1. Prologue

**.:Save Me:.**

* * *

**This is a rather unusual tale about a theory of why the Nine Tailed Fox attacked Konoha and the events that followed! This is a ItaSaku Fic and the rating **_**might **_**change! Please R & R and no flames please! Sorry if it's a bit confusing but review your questions and I will answer them! For those of you that have been following ****Underneath****, I am working on it now! Enjoy!**

* * *

Toshira clutched her arms to her chest tightly as she waited in the waiting room of the hospital. She has been here for three days now with minimal sleep. She even silently refused the food the nurses set out for her to eat. No, she can't eat in this situation. How can she when he husband could be lying dead on an operating table?

Yes- Toshira is a civilian that married a shinobi. Why you ask? Because it was 'love at first sight'. Honestly, she never wanted to marry him. Don't get the wrong idea, she loved him more then she loved herself, but she didn't want to marry someone with his dangerous lifestyle. Why you ask? Because she was afraid to end up where she is now- in a waiting room worrying herself to death.

"Mrs. Hishimo?" Immediately the woman stood at the sound of the nurse that has been keeping her informed. Although, at the sight of the nurses sad look, she felt her heart drop.

"What happened?" Toshira stammered out clutching the cloth over her heart as it beat painfully. The nurse blinked a few times before she turned her glassy eyes to the young woman in front of her.

"His surgery went well, but when the doctors were closing him up, his heart ruptured. He died seconds after. There was nothing we could do to save him. I'm sorry, but he's gone."

The trembling woman's breath hitched in her throat as her body fell limp to the floor. She screamed in agony and sorrow as tears fell wildly down her cheeks. The nurse bent next to her and placed her arm across her shoulders.

"I'm so sorry." And the distraught woman continued to scream and weep.

* * *

It's been about a year since Hiroshi's death. Toshira has been able to accept his death, but his family was not happy about it. They shunned her from their once welcoming home and basically cut her off from them- even going so far as to forcing her to divorce her dead husband. They wouldn't even allow her to visit his grave anymore.

Toshira sighed heavily as the carriage driver put the rest of her bags into the carriage. Yes, she is leaving Suna. There is nothing left here for her, so she decided to go to the next best place- Konoha. There she could escape her dead ex-husbands family. All that's left is to survive the three day ride to the village.

* * *

Konoha was beautiful. It was filled with beautiful people and beautiful sites as well. They had many prestigious clans that the woman has only read about. One being the Uchiha clan which her dear friend Mikoto resided. Actually, Mikoto has invited her to live in her household until she got on her feet. She accepted the offer gratefully.

However, her dear friend did not tell her three very important things. One, that her husband was a complete Scrooge, two, she was now expecting a child herself, and three, there was a strange red haired man stalking the garden.

No she was not hallucinating when she said there was a red haired and red eyed man just out in the garden casually watching Toshira's every move as she tended to the flowers. Toshira never told anyone about him assuming he was meant to be there, but over time, she realized he wasn't.

There was one night, after her second week there, she snuck into the garden to see him, but instead, she found a crimson red fox with nine tails sprouted from its rear. Toshira was mesmerized by the deadly beauty of the ginormous fox, but even more so when it started to morph into that beautiful crimson haired man. He looked exhausted as he fell back onto a tree trunk and slumped down. From where Toshira hid from behind a nearby tree, she could see that he was trying to force himself to sleep.

"Why are you here woman?" He demanded harshly snapping his eyes open. Toshira let out a small shrill of fear when he appeared in front of her gripping her arm tightly. She took a quick breath before explaining.

"I only came out to see if you were alright. My name is Toshira Haruno by the way." She mumbled shyly to the beautiful man. She could practically feel the heat burning her cheeks as she blushed. He growled and tightened his grip. She let out a quiet whimper.

"I cannot feel your chakra signature, who are you? An elite shinobi sent here to get rid of me? You must be since no one can infiltrate the Uchiha compound without being elite." His grip tightened to the point where she could feel her bone crushing under his grip. "I will not ask again." He growled out. She whimpered a little louder.

"I-I already told you. My name is Toshira Haruno. I am merely a civilian!" She breathed out trying to stay calm. The beautiful man looked her up and down slowly before gradually loosening his grip in her arm before letting go completely. Toshira sighed rubbing her sore arm. She kept her eyes on the ground because she could feel his intense gaze on her. She sighed softly before opening her mouth to speak.

"Kurama." He interrupted quickly. She blinked confused as she looked up at him. She could clearly see that he was prepared to attack her if need be, but she could also see that he relaxed a lot. "My name is Kurama. I am could that amongst the civilians." Toshira licked her lips and took a few breaths before speaking cautiously.

"Do the shinobi call you something different?" He blinked at her a couple of times before turning his back on her. He walked to the tree he was settled under before and sat back down leaning all of his weight against the trunk. Toshira waited patiently for him to answer, but as more time passed, it seemed like he wasn't going to. She took a small step towards him as he watched her intently. She took another breath before taking another step forward.

"Shinobi call me the Nine Tailed Fox Demon." Immediately she froze with wide eyes. So this beautiful man is the deadly Nine Tailed Fox Demon? The same demon that killed thousands? "Are you afraid of me yet?" Toshira closed her eyes for a second and took a breath. When she opened them, she had a small smile in her face.

"Why would I be afraid of you? My ex-husband was a shinobi from Suna. Just like you, he's taken thousands of lives. I don't see how you can be a monster when you only do the same thing as millions of other shinobi in this world." Kurama was taken aback by that.

This little civilian woman wasn't afraid of him? The monster who people were terrified of? The monster little kids were afraid would be lurking in the shadows of their room at night? Is that even possible?

"You would be the first in history to think so." He said softly. Toshira shrugged and sat down on the ground in front of him.

"I've been like this since I was a baby. I guess it's my nature to think the best of anything." He blinked a few times at her before he closed his eyes. He could sense her fidgeting before her soft voice reached his sensitive ears. "Are you hiding from the village shinobi? If you are I can help you stay away from them, if you'd accept my help." Kurama's eyes snapped open as he watched her movements for any signs of betrayal. There wasn't any.

"I have a feeling that even if I decline you will do it anyway." He sighed feeling exhausted. She giggled softly while nodding. He looked at her for a few moments. Why does her laugh sound beautiful to his sensitive ears?

"I have to go back inside soon or else Mikoto-chan will come looking for me." She paused for a second as she fidgeted with her fingers. "Do you want me to stay here with you for a bit longer?" She asked shyly. Kurama blinked at her a few times before settling back against the trunk again.

"As you wish." He mumbled. Toshira smiled brightly as she started to tell him about her day. Occasionally she would ask him a question or two about himself. Most of them he would answer, but others he wouldn't explain to her that she didn't need to know the answer. For some reason, she never questioned him on it.

Their relationship continued like this for a year. Kurama even started to trust Toshira to the point where he couldn't sleep unless he was laying his head in her lap. Since she got herself a little house on the outskirts of the village, it was a lot easier for him to sleep knowing he didn't have to worry about one of the Uchihas finding him.

Speaking of Uchihas, he vaguely remembered her saying that the matriarch had a little boy by the name of Itachi. She started to gush about how cute he was and how smart he was for a new born. Then she grew sad explaining that the clan elders and his father were going to force him to join the academy as soon as possible. She would sigh after that and stroke his hand softly as if to comfort herself.

"People like them are the true monsters of the world. To force a child to endure that kind if pain is inhumane." Is what she would say then sigh again.

After knowing her for two years, he realized that she would only go to him for comfort. Even when he would disappear for weeks at a time, she would patiently wait for him to return and seek out that comfort she needed. It confused him to no end as to why she trusted someone like him for security, but he got an odd happiness from it at the same time. Was she placing a spell on him?

Three more years passed and Kurama could feel that feeling he held for the pink haired woman grow. Now, he couldn't sleep unless he was holding her in his arms to make sure she was still safe. He knew the other demons were being captured and sealed into infants more rapidly. The two tailed and the four tailed demons have already been sealed. Could he be next? If anyone found out about his affection for this woman, then he could very well be. Yet, he couldn't bring himself to distance his self from her. He couldn't bear being away from her. So, he figured out a way to keep her safe and with him at the same time. So when she walked in the door from shopping, he pinned her roughly against the wall by the door. She took in a sharp intake of breath before her eyes settled on him.

"Kurama, what are you doing?" She asked utterly confused. He ignored her question and stared deeply into her eyes.

"Do you wish to stay with me?" He asked her slowly. She blinked a few times before nodding breathlessly. "Then prove it to me." She blinked again before she quickly lend in and captured his lips.

He was utterly caught off guard, but an unknown feeling took over him and he found himself returning the kiss far more aggressively. He pushed his body against hers to hold her against the wall as he pinned her hands above her head. She moaned into his mouth, and that's when his instincts took over.

**(Skip to the next bold to avoid lemon)**

He grabbed her thighs and twisted so that they were now on the floor with him in between her open legs. He kissed her hungrily as he rocked his body against her lower half feeling an uncomfortable pressure on his member.

By now she was moaning nonstop as he moved his lips to trail down her collar bone. He growled when his lips made contact with her shirt. He ripped it off using his insane strength. Once it was off, he continued his attack on her soft skin. He spent a long time suckling and nipping her breast hungrily. All the while she was crying out in pleasure at his actions.

Suddenly he stopped and looked deep into her pleasure filled eyes. She could tell what he wanted her badly, so she nodded at him putting her hands high above her head. He growled again at the way she positioned herself to be an offering to him. Quickly, he untied his pants and pulled them down along with his boxers. He ripped off her underwear just as fast. When the final barrier was gone, he plunged deep inside her core. Her back immediately arched and she cried out loud. He moved fast and hard like an untamed animal. He bent down a few times to kiss her lips hungrily. They did this continuously for hours. Each of them climaxing over ten different times. When they finally stopped, they were both drenched in sweat on their shared bed breathing heavily.

**(End of lemon)**

As they lay in their afterglow of love making, Kurama slipped a small silver band with a teardrop shaped emerald on her finger.

"As long as you wear this, no harm will ever befall you." He whispered in her ear. She stared at the ring for a long time before she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him on the lips.

"I love you too." She whispered in his ear.

"We are going to have to leave. I can't protect you in this village." she looked him in the eyes and smiled warmly.

"I will follow you wherever you choose to go." she answered him with so much love and devotion he felt himself grow warm.

"As you wish." he whispered back and kissed her cheek. And from that day, Haruno Toshira was a missing person from Konoha.

* * *

Eight months passed since Toshira's disappearance and the Uchiha matriarch was not going to allow her best friend to be missing for much longer. She forced the Hokage to keep sending out shinobi to find her, but the mission would always end up a failure. Until one day a team of genin was sent on a mission along with the young Uchiha heir.

They had just completed their mission in getting a scroll from tea country and were heading back to the village in the moonlight when the young heir caught the sight of familiar looking pink hair in the middle of a flower field close to the village gates. He stopped and walked cautiously to the sleeping woman. While his team continued on oblivious to his actions.

Sure enough, it was his mother's friend, Toshira Haruno. He remembered her, but there was something wrong about her now. Why is she so fat? He shook the thought from his mind and decided to wake her to ask. He shook her shoulder a few times before she woke up. Her dark emerald eyes slowly opened and locked with his onyx eyes. She smiled softly and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

"Ita-kun, what are you doing here? Aren't you too young to be outside of the village yet?" She asked concerned for the boy's safety. Itachi nodded slowly and pointed at her extended stomach.

"Why are you fat? Have you developed food poisoning?" Toshira blinked a few times at the young boy before laughed softly. She shook her head and patted him lightly on the top of his small head.

"That is a conversation I will leave for you to have with your mother and father, alright? For now I need you to-" She stopped mid-sentence as her eyes opened wide. Itachi saw her tense up and went on the defensive automatically scanning the area for any potential threats.

"Ms. Haruno, what is the matter? Are you hurt?" Itachi asked quietly after not sensing anyone except his team members that were approaching them. Toshira doubled over in pain while panting. Itachi stared confused as the woman moaned out in pain clutching her extended belly. Itachi's jonin sensei, Jin, quickly knelt beside the woman knowing immediately what was going on.

"We will take you to our village hospital, alright? They'll take very good care of you there." Toshira shook her head and tried to move away from him once the pain of her contraction subsided.

"No, I have to stay here and wait for my-" again, she was cut off from the pain of another contraction. Why was her baby coming so fast? Jin's face hardened as he lifted the woman up into his arms carefully due to her weight and current situation.

"I'm afraid your child isn't allowing you that option, miss." He was about to start running the remaining thirty minutes to the village gates when an angry roar caught him off guard. He turned slowly and was met with the terrifying sight of the great nine tailed demon. His hard face visibly paled and he almost lost his grip on the woman pregnant who was trying desperately to get out of his grasp.

"Let me go shinobi! He _will _attack you if you don't!" She warned him trying to get out of his grip, but immediately stopped when a harder contraction hit her and she let out a scream of pain.

To Jin's utter bewilderment, the demon actually looked concerned as he stared at the woman going into labor. The demon took a small step forward, and that was enough for Jin to take off in the direction of Konoha with his genin team in toe. The woman in his arms was moaning in pain while trying to sit up to try and sooth some of the pain, but that's not the reason why he was scared shitless. He was scared shitless because the nine tailed demon was chasing them close behind.

"Why the hell is that demon so intent on getting this woman back?!" He screamed aloud as he started to see the gates coming into view in front of them. The woman moaned again and started to take quick and shallow breaths.

"Please, take me back to him." She whispered in his ear. Her voice was full of pain, that much he could tell, but she seemed utterly desperate to have him leave her be. He shook his head not daring to look over his shoulder at how close the demon was to them.

"We have to keep moving, that demon is catching up to us." He answered back picking up his speed. She let out a shaky breath before she let out a shriek in pain.

"That so called demon," She breath weakly in his ear, "Is my baby's father." His eyes widened in shock and he stopped. Did she just say that she's having a _demon's _child? _The _Nine Tailed _Demon's _child? Before he could ask her to clarify, a red tail swiped at his head and knocked him into the village gates fifty feet away. The force knocked the gate down with a loud boom.

"Sensei!" His genin team screamed running to him say for the young Uchiha. He stood in front of the demon watching as he gently set the woman wrapped in his tail down in between his forepaws. He lowered his huge snout and nuzzled her trying to soothe some of the pain she felt. All in all, Itachi was astonished.

From all of his readings of the demons, they were supposed to be cold, merciless, murderous- the devil's spawn. This scene playing out in front of him looked more like a concerned lover trying to comfort his love. Is this even real?

"Demon," Itachi called out. Immediately, the demon lifted his head the slightest bit to growl at him. The demon's body was low acting as a shield to the woman beneath him in obvious pain. Itachi swallowed trying to keep his face blank as he continued to speak. "Haruno-san needs to go to the hospital. I remember when my mother had to go when she was having my little brother. She needs someone to help her get the baby out." The demon stopped growling for half a second before continuing, but he wasn't growling at Itachi anymore.

Itachi looked over his shoulder at the line of Anbu and Jonin in front of the crumbled gate in a defensive line. He even saw the Hokage standing in front of them ready to pounce the moment the demon made a move. Itachi slowly turned back to the demon and pointed at the spot where Toshira was underneath him.

"You have to let her go to the hospital. If you don't her life will be endanger. The nurses there will help her- you don't have to worry." Again, the demon stopped growling, but he kept his untrusting eyes on the growing number of shinobi. He could hear the painful moans of his lover underneath him and he was starting to panic.

"Are you the one known as Itachi?" He asked surprising the hell out of everyone in the vicinity. Itachi blinked before nodding slowly. Kurama looked over him for a moment before speaking again. "Can you help her?" Itachi shook his head no before pointing behind him at the village.

"She needs to go the hospital so the doctors and nurses can help her. She'll be safe there." Kurama glanced over the village watching as people ran around trying to get as far away as possible. It looked like utter chaos. He turned his red eyes back to the young boy.

"I will not allow it. Your village is not strong enough to protect her and the child from the people who will want them for power. You've barely survived two great wars at the cost of two of your great leaders. Unless your current leader is any stronger, I will not allow them to live here." To add to his authority he roared at them warningly. In a flash, the fourth Hokage and his father were beside Itachi.

"Leave demon, we do not wish to fight with you." The Hokage yelled with a firm voice. The demon growled at the sudden appearance of the two shinobi, but stopped as a piercing scream sounded from under him. He quickly lifted up and looked down at the pale woman as she held her swollen stomach and screamed. "Toshira?" The Hokage called out in disbelief as he saw the woman wither in pain. Immediately he sprang into action when he saw the demon lower his head to her. "Everyone, your objective is to get Toshira to the hospital immediately!"

"Hai!" Came everyone's reply as they all charged at the demon.

Kurama saw them attacking and roared turning so that his tails could keep them away from his lover, but after he cut down another battalion of shinobi, a long thick tongue wrapped around his waist and yanked him toward a giant frog. He growled at the toad and lunged with his teeth at its face. The toad reacted quickly and lifted its arm to block the attack before Kurama could sink his teeth into the toad. Kurama growled furiously as he gnashed at the toad wildly.

"Kuton," He heard a male voice yell before a giant purple chakra started to form behind the toad, His eyes locked onto the Hokage as he finished the hand signs for the jutsu. **(I don't know the name of the sealing jutsu so I'm going to skip it and say Kurama was destroying stuff with his tail trying to escape****) **

A hand pierced through the Hokage and grabbed Kurama by the neck. He roared in pain as he was pulled forward out of his body turning into red chakra, but before he passed though the Hokage's body, he reached his red paw back and grabbed a hold of the blue chakra coursing through the Hokage's body. To Kurama's surprise, he was holding the Hokage's blue hand and pulling him into the body of the infant along with him.

* * *

**~At the Hospital~**

"Okay, I'm going to need you to push alright?" The doctor standing at the foot of the inclined bed ordered after they got her situated. The moment that toad got it's tongue around Kurama's waist, the remaining ninja grabbed her and brought her directly to the hospital. She was far too weak to fight against them, but she couldn't help the fear when she saw the purple devil appear where the fight was. Now, however, her attention was on the pain she felt as she tried to push her baby out.

"Good, keep going, it's almost out!" the female doctor encouraged from in between her legs.

She screamed and gave one more push screaming at the top of her lungs while bending the bars of her bed. Seconds later, she heard the faint cry of her baby. She smiled weakly to herself as the doctor stood holding a bundle in her arms.

"Well, it's a girl." She informed her while a nurse took the baby and walking to the cleaning station beside the bed.

Toshira watched closely through tired eyes as the nurse cleaned and cut the umbilical cord. She wrapped the baby girl in a pink blanket then handed her over to Toshira. Toshira took her eagerly and looked at her baby's face. Her baby girl had her pink hair, but her father's face. When her little eyes opened, she was almost terrified to see that her eyes were red with the oval pupil like a cat. Moments later, the little girl blinked and her eyes turned into a beautiful bright jade. So the power of the nine tailed demon was passed on to her?

"Have you thought of a name miss?" The nurse asked smiling down at her. Toshira looked up weakly at the nurse and smiled.

"My name is Toshira Haruno and I have an idea for a name for her. Toshira turned her gaze back to her baby and smiled. "Her father has a fetish for cherry blossoms, so I wanted to name her after his favorite flower." A tear fell down her cheek as she held her baby closer. "Sakura, Sakura Haruno is her name." With a nod the nurse went to a the cleaning table and wrote it down on a paper.

From that day forth, the life of the small Haruno family went further downhill.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed! Please review your questions if you are confused about something and I will answer them! Hope you enjoyed!**


	2. Six Years Later

**.:Save Me:.**

* * *

**This is a rather unusual tale about a theory of why the Nine Tailed Fox attacked Konoha and the events that followed! This is an ItaSaku Fic and the rating **_**might **_**change! Please R & R and no flames please! Sorry if it's a bit confusing but review your questions and I will answer them! This story is based off the song Save Me by Nicki Minaj (check it out to get a better understanding of what the story will be about)! Enjoy!**

* * *

Toshira sighed to herself as she held her baby girl in her arms in her hospital bed. Small tears fell down her cheeks as she slowly rocked her baby back and forth. The tears that fell down her face were her silently mourning the loss of her beloved husband. She had already overheard one of the nurses talking about how the fourth Hokage had sealed Kurama inside of his only son by the name of Naruto, but the baby's mother had passed during child birth leaving the baby abandoned. Toshira already asked one of the nurses to give her the proper paper work so she could adopt him so he won't be alone for much longer.

"You see Sakura-chan? You'll still have your father with you and a brother as well. You won't be alone like I was, okay?" She whispered to her slumbering baby girl with more tears falling down her cheeks. Suddenly the door opened wide and a nurse walked in holding a bundle in her arms with a bright smile on her face.

"Ms. Haruno, it seems like the paperwork was not needed to adopt Naruto since he has not been placed in the system yet. You may take him home with you as well as your own daughter anytime you're ready to leave." The nurse smiled once more before placing the other bundle in Toshira's arms. She did a quick adjustment with Sakura before taking the bundle in her left arm.

When she looked down at the slumbering baby boy she nearly gasped at the similarity to Minato. They had the same unruly golden hair and the same pointed face. If his eyes were open she was positive she would have been able to see the same bright sky blue eyes like his father. She smiled down at her new son then kissed his forehead.

"You're so beautiful." She whispered against his forehead with a smile. The baby boy shifted a bit before settling down again against her swollen breast.

"Toshi-chan." Toshira looked up at the doorway to see her old friend Mikoto Uchiha smiling sadly at her. Toshira returned her sad smile with one of her own.

"Mikoto-chan, it's good to see you again. Have you been faring well? I heard you had a second son, Sasuke I think his name is? How is he? I beat he looks a lot like his older brother right?" Toshira questioned casually as if they were catching up over tea after being away for years. Mikoto's smile nearly dropped when she saw the two bundles curled in her arms protectively.

"So… you had twins?" She asked with the slightest hint of distaste in her voice. Even without being a specially trained shinobi, Toshira heard the tone of her voice and frowned.

"No, I have adopted Minato-sama's son, Naruto Uzimaki." She lifted the bundle in her left arm slightly. "I had a daughter. Her name is Sakura." She lifted her other arm and Mikoto's breath hitched in her throat as she stared into the wake child's bright emerald eyes.

The fact that the little child wasn't crying her eyes out for being awaken was surprising enough, but the fact that she held no physical traces of being the daughter to a demon surprised the hell out of her the most. Shouldn't she have _some _physical evidence of the sin her mother did? However, her suspicions were answered when the child's eyes narrowed turning her once beautiful bright emerald eyes crimson red with a cat like oval pupil- just like her father's.

"T-Toshira-chan?" Mikoto stuttered shocked as the tiny new born bore her crimson demon eyes right through her soul with that same frown plastered on her face.

Within the next instance, the child blinked again and, instead of the demon eyes, she saw something that sent her eyes out of their sockets- the sharingan. Not just any sharingan, but _her _sharingan. The sharingan that took her _years _develop and master. How the hell did a _new born baby _get _her _sharingan without having Uchiha blood?!

"T-Toshira, why does your baby have the sharingan?" Mikoto gasped as the new born continued to bore her eyes straight through her.

Toshira narrowed her eyes and looked down at her baby girl. She smiled softly before giving her baby girl a soft but firm pat on the back. Sakura grunted softly and looked up at her mother with her bright emerald eyes again. Toshira gave her a hard look.

"Now Sakura-chan, you are not allowed to hurt any Uchiha member, understand? They are family to us and we defend family, we never hurt family."

The little pink haired baby blinked at her mother before lowering her head and falling back asleep. Toshira turned her attention to her gaping friend and smiled understandably.

"Kurama-kun told me that Sakura-chan is the first child in history to be successfully born to one of the nine great demons. He said that a child born to one of them has an abnormal gift unique to them based on which of the demons they were born to. Since Kurama-kun is the strongest out of all of them, it's only fitting that Sakura-chan gets the strongest gift. As you just witness, she can copy any technique that a shinobi has ever used- whether it be a unique jutsu to a clan or not- and use it as if it was her own. She can start to use the jutsu that she's copied at the level that the user has already perfected it at, also meaning that she won't have to go through the normal rituals or sacrifices to use it." Toshira explained while unconsciously holding her baby closer to her chest. Mikoto blinked at the child again before swallowing her fear down and keeping her face impassive.

"How is she able to copy every jutsu that a person has used? Won't she need to see it first?" Toshira shook her head and sighed.

"From my understanding every jutsu a ninja casts leaves a unique pattern in their chakra that only Kurama-kun's eyes can see. Now, Sakura-chan can see them making it almost second nature to copy when her demon eyes are out." Toshira paused and sighed shakily before looking deeply into Mikoto's eyes. "Mikoto-chan, I am begging you as a long friend to please not judge her for who her father is. I know things will be hard for her and Naruto-kun, but I am begging you to not be one of the many people who will cause them pain. I will take whatever punishment that should be theirs- I don't care what it is whether it be death or imprisonment. Just promise me that you will not be one of the many people against them." Toshira pleaded to her friend. Mikoto's lips tightened as her heart broke into pieces for her dear friend. Finally Mikoto caved and sighed deeply.

"You know I would never do that to my god babies Toshira-chan." Mikoto sighed slipping carefully into the hospital bed next to her friend. Mikoto peered down hesitantly at the two bundles in her friend's arms before returning her eyes to her sad face. "The village elders want to have your daughter killed because she is an abomination, but there is a way to make sure that doesn't happen." Toshira snapped her head to Mikoto with a desperate look in her eyes.

"I will do anything Mikoto-chan. Just please, how can I save my babies?" Mikoto thought hard on what she was about to say and sighed thinking of the hell this will raise later.

"Sakura must marry Itachi-kun when she is of age. By doing this, all three of you will be allowed to live in the Uchiha compound away from the more… not so understanding population of Konoha. She will have to show promise of being a capable matriarch to the clan," Mikoto paused with a halfhearted smile on her face. "I'm pretty sure she's already shown she's over qualified for the job though." Toshira smiled warmly at her old friend as tears of joy streamed down her pale cheeks.

"Mikoto-chan, if I didn't have to hold my babies I would hug you right now! You have no idea how much this means to me." Toshira squealed accidently waking up a fussy Naruto.

Toshira smiled down at her wailing little boy and blinking little girl. She opened her mouth to say something, but little Sakura reached over a small hand and patted the crown of Naruto's little head. Almost immediately he stopped crying. Toshira smiled again at the now slumbering boy and the watchful gaze of her daughter on the little boy.

"You are my good girl, aren't you?" The little girl looked up at her mother, snorted, and then fell asleep.

* * *

**Toshira's POV**

I sighed tiredly to myself as I finished off the last of the dishes. It's already been six years since that day and so much has already happened.

Little Itachi-kun has already made ANBU and is slowly wearing himself out that I'm afraid he'll drop dead at any moment. I try to regularly call him over for a peaceful sit down over tea to escape his heavy burdens. Surprisingly enough, it seems that small meaningless gesture is enough to get him through the hard days.

Not only have little Itachi-kun changed, but also my two darlings- Naruto-kun and Sakura-chan. I smiled lightly to myself while looking out of the kitchen window at my two babies playing with each other. Those two were the perfect Yin and Yang. Naruto-kun was so bubbly and happy while Sakura-chan was more reserved and quiet. She wouldn't really speak unless you asked her a question. Other times she would only speak freely to Naruto, myself, or on the occasion, Mikoto-chan and Itachi-kun.

She loved (at least I think she does) speaking to Mikoto-chan about her garden. Sakura-chan would always asked her what type of flowers she was going to plant after every new season and Mikoto-chan was happy to oblige her with an answer. Naruto-kun never found the subject interesting, but he would asked questions if only to appease his sister.

Itachi-kun was another story. Really, they both loved asking him about his new techniques or latest missions. He would answer all of their questions without a doubt, but I was still worried. Mainly my worry comes from the couple times I caught Sakura-chan copying his chakra patterns with her demon eyes while they had tea. Her worry only grew when no one else seemed to notice her eyes change at all. It was almost like she was masking herself from their view while she did what she needed to do. Still, I will not punish her for it- I doubt I even have the heart to address the issue to her. Why should I punish her for trying to learn?

"Mommy!" Naruto-kun wailed running into the kitchen with Sakura-chan in toe. He smiled happily and hugged my leg. I returned his smile warmly and bent down to his level and hugged him.

"Hello to you to Naruto-kun." I laughed pulling back. I looked to Sakura-chan and my smile dropped. Her brows were forward and her eye looked distant. Her small hand was clutching something tightly. I stood up slowly dusting off my pants getting into mommy mode. "Sakura-chan," I mentally high fived myself at the firmness in my voice, "What are you holding in your hand?" She looked up into my eyes for a second before taking a step forward.

"Mommy, we need to go to Mikoto-san's house now. There are rogue ninja outside our house." My eyes grew wide as she opened her hand to reveal a bloody headband with the mist symbol scratched out.

"Oh my god." Was all I was able to utter before the window shattered behind me.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed! Please review your questions if you are confused about something and I will answer them! Hope you enjoyed!**


	3. My Eyes

**.:Save Me:.**

* * *

**This is a rather unusual tale about a theory of why the Nine Tailed Fox attacked Konoha and the events that followed! This is an ItaSaku Fic and the rating **_**might **_**change! Please R & R and no flames please! Sorry if it's a bit confusing but review your questions and I will answer them! This story is based off the song Save Me by Nicki Minaj (check it out to get a better understanding of what the story will be about)! Thank you to all of you who have reviewed the story! You have no idea how much they mean to me! Enjoy!**

* * *

"Get down!" Toshira wailed pushing her two children to the ground as a barrage of weapons flew through the window.

Toshira huddled her children to her so she could lay on top of them to shield them from the shattering glass. Some of it dug painfully into her back, but she gritted her teeth through the pain. Once the weapons finally stopped, Toshira lifted her head the slightest bit to try and sense if anymore of the rogue were out there. When she didn't sense any, she lifted her head more to look out of the once beautiful window. Her breath returned to her once she saw no one outside.

"Mommy!" Naruto cried running into Toshira's legs. Toshira sighed shakily bending down to hug him tightly. She rubbed his back soothingly as he cried into her chest.

"It's okay Naruto-kun. Nothing is going to harm you now, aright?" She soothed softly closing her eyes. She opened her eyes when a small hand patted the top of her head.

Sakura's short arm was bobbing up and down as she patted her head comfortingly but her body was turned so she could look across the small kitchen and into the equally as small living room. Her eyes had that same distant look, but the rest of her face was as plain as always.

"Are you okay Sakura-chan?" Toshira called softly reaching out a hand to cup her daughter's milky cheek. Sakura paused in her patting and turned her eyes slowly to meet with her mothers.

"The rouge died, that's why the weapons stopped being thrown. I got rid of his partners and instructed him to go back to his leader to warn who it is to leave us alone for good. Unfortunately for him, he didn't oblige my request." Her cute features turned dark as a shadow casted across her face. Toshira stared at her daughter in shock.

This may not have been the first time her daughter has '_gotten rid'_ of rogue ninja attempting to attack their home, but it is the first time she's heard her daughter admit to it. Once, before Itachi was sent on a dangerous mission to capture or kill a deadly S-class criminal, the criminal suddenly appeared on his doorstep begging for death.

Apparently, someone had placed him under a powerful genjutsu- one that might even be worst then the mangekyo sharingan. Toshira knew it was Sakura who was responsible for the incident mainly because it was a genjutsu unique to a friend of hers in the Hyuga clan. Luckily, no one knows of her demon eyes or powers say for Naruto, Toshira, and Mikoto. Otherwise, Sakura might very well have been executed, experimented, or worse- forced to become a weapon.

"How did the rogue die?" Toshira asked softly. Sakura blinked a few times before returning her gaze to the living room.

"I made blood fill his lungs until he drowned. I learned how to do that and other medical related jutsu's from the doctors and field medics. It was rather easy to perform." Toshira blinked a few times with wide eyes. Is her daughter brilliant or what? Toshira opened her mouth to say something but was cut off by Sakura's soft voice. "Mikoto-san, Fugaku-san, Shisui-san and Itachi-kun are coming." Just as she predicted, the front door was thrown open and the four bodies of the earlier announced people jumped in.

"Toshira-chan! Sakura-chan! Naruto-kun! Answer me!" Mikoto's frantic voice screamed throughout the house. Toshira sighed in relief and took both of her children in her arms as she stood up.

"In in the kitchen Mikoto-chan!" She called to her hysteric friend who immediately appeared in the kitchen at the sound of her voice. After Mikoto activated her sharingan and made sure nothing was wrong with them she sighed in relief.

"Thank god you're all ok." She placed a hand over her heart and took a deep breath to slow her erratic heartbeat. Once she dropped her hand she looked back at her friend with a serious face unique to the clan matriarch. "What happened here?" Before Toshira could open her mouth, Sakura spoke up in a monotone voice as if she was reporting the success of a mission to the Hokage.

"There were six rouge ninja from Mist that attacked. Five of the six were subdued when confronted but I left the sixth alive to report back to his leader to leave us alone. He failed to do what I asked and attacked our house. It was then when I used a medical jutsu I learned to fill his lungs with blood to allow him a slow death for his defiance. Mommy has the leader's headband if you would like to confirm my information yourself. The other's bodies will be about a minute into the Konoha woods." Mikoto blinked her wide eyes at the six year old before she composed herself. She opened her mouth to respond to the child when her husband's voice cut her off.

"I find it highly unlikely that someone of your caliber took down six rouge ninja single handedly, child." All eyes landed on the ice cold man as he stood motionless in the doorway with his nine year old son who was equally as expressionless.

"As I said, Fugaku-san, you can go find their bodies to confirm my information if you'd like. For now, can you kindly tell us where it is we will be staying since our house seems to be a target for enemies?" Sakura replied just as monotone as ever with the slightest hint of annoyance. Fugaku's eyes hardened at the child. How dare she speak to him like he was an incompetent fool?

"Of course. Ms. Haruno you will go with Itachi to the main household while Mikoto and I will go and investigate." He turned his hard gaze to his son standing next to him. "Itachi, make sure you explain to your brother that he is not to start an altercation with our guest until we return, understood?" Itachi turned his gaze to his father before bowing deeply in respect.

"Hai, father." Itachi straightened his back and walked to Toshira. He looked her over with his sharingan for a moment then directed her to follow him out the front door. Toshira nodded silently clutching her two children to her body protectively.

She doesn't like the fact that a bunch of rogues would risk coming to the Uchiha compound to randomly attack a house. She didn't like the fact that her daughter had tortured a man and didn't feel _anything _about it. She didn't like how Fugaku addressed her daughter with a disgusted hint in his voice, and she definitely didn't like his angry sharingan eyes following her as she left the house.

* * *

**Itachi's POV**

My little otouto was sitting on the floor in the living room messing with something when we came in. When we stepped into the living room, he immediately smiled wide when his eyes landed on me.

"Aniki!" He yelled running to me.

As he ran towards me, I was trying hard to ignore my extensive training to counter attack his advances, so I did what I always did. Once he got close enough, I put my two fingers out causing him to run into them with his forehead hard. He stumbled back rubbing his forehead in pain.

"Ouch! Aniki, what did you do that for?!" He whined in pain. I smirked at his cute pouty face before replacing it with my expressionless mask. I gestured to the Haruno family behind me.

"Toshira-san and her family will be staying here for a little while until father and mother return. Father instructed me to tell you not to start a fight with Naruto-san until he gets here." I recited my orders with zero emotions in my voice.

At the mentioning of Naruto-san's name, his face twisted into annoyance. He looked up into the beautiful woman's arm and at the golden haired boy. They glared at each other dangerously before they turned away pouting.

"Like I would waste my time fighting with that dobe!" my otouto scoffed strutting back to his creation that looked almost like spear head made out of smooth red clay. Naruto-san growled wriggling around in his adoptive mother's grip.

"Oh yeah, well Sakura-onee-chan and I don't want to waste our time with you either teme!" Naruto screeched finally finding a way out of the woman's grip. Toshira gave him a halfhearted glare before setting Sakura-san down as well.

"Now, now children, what have Mikoto-chan and I been telling you?" Both boys looked away with slight blushes on their face while the pink haired female just looked at her mother with a better poker face then mine.

"Family play nicely with family, a family that fights each other is bound to fall apart." The young girl recited as if she was reading it out of a book. Toshira-san nodded and smiled brightly before kissing each of her children on the forehead.

"I'll go make everyone some dango." She turned her dark emerald eyes to me with an amused glint deep within them. "Does that sound like a good idea Itachi-kun?" I grunted looking away knowing she understood my message. I heard her laugh softly before she left towards the kitchen leaving me to watch the three children.

"Sakura-onee-chan," I heard Naruto-san start in a hushed serious tone. I was really interested in what little kids had to say, but the serious tone to the boisterous boy's normally high screeching one made my eyes perk in interest. "When did you learn to use the sharingan? I know you've been copping Itachi-san's for years, but his isn't that advanced yet. Where did you find an Uchiha with a stronger sharingan than Itachi-san?" My emotionless face almost cracked at that.

An Uchiha with a stronger sharingan than me? The man who mastered the sharingan at the tender age of seven?

"I learned it from Danzo, the elder with the bandages. He doesn't have the sharingan, but he was in contact with a man that does by the name of Madara. Madara's chakra signature is strong- maybe even stronger than Itachi-san's." She replied emotionlessly sending my nerves over the edge.

I couldn't contain myself anymore. I whipped around towards the two children and pointed at Sakura-san.

"Sakura-san, please follow me." I ordered walking towards the front door.

Immediately I heard small footsteps close behind me. When we reached the door, I opened the it for the both of us and closed when we were both outside. I sat down on the step and motioned for her to do the same. Once she did, we sat in a momentary silence.

"What were you and Naruto-san talking about Sakura-san?" I asked firmly leaving no room for lying although I know she would never lie to me. There was a long dragged out silence before she finally spoke.

"You already know what we were talking about, Itachi-san. If you didn't you wouldn't be acting like you have no idea. I am assuming you want me to clarify how I know Danzo is in contact with Madara?" she finished still staring into the distance of the almost empty streets of the compound side road. I waited patiently for her to continue until she spoke again making my agitation grow. "I won't answer the question unless you ask it. Otherwise, I'll assume you don't really want or need to know." My eyes hardened at her small chibi form before I sighed annoyed.

"How do you know that Danzo is in contact with Madara and why haven't you told anyone about it?" I asked allowing some of my irritation to slip into my voice. She blinked a few times with that same poker face glued on.

"You know I am the daughter to the ninth great demon, Kurama, that is now sealed inside of my nii-kun. You also know that my father is the strongest out of the demons therefore making his children strong- maybe even stronger if trained correctly. You see, every demon's child is, we assume, different. Since I am the first child of a demon that has survived and has been born, I am gifted with the powers of my father. One of those powers that I received for surviving is my father's eyes. With these eyes, I can learn anything about a person by looking at them. Mommy thinks I can only learn jutsus this way, though." She lowered her head so that her shoulder length pink hair blocked it from my view, but when she lifted it again, I nearly jumped out of my skin.

Her eyes were a bloody crimson with an oval pupil like a cat. They seemed to burn with an indistinguishable fire that I've only seen once in someone's eyes.

"You're about to be late to a meeting with Hokage-sama about a A-rank mission to Mist to find and capture the six rouges that I have already killed. You were thinking about telling him that you didn't know anything about the situation would be partially true since you don't necessarily know what really happen. Is that right, Itachi-san?" I blinked in utter shock, but my face showed no emotion. Instead, I stood up immediately getting into my authority figure mode.

"Who leaked this information?" I ordered hardening my features into a 'don't-you-dare-lie-to-me' face. A ghost of a grin appeared on her lips as she stared at me calmly.

"I already told you how I know that, or do you require another demonstration, Ita-nii-kun?" This time, I couldn't stop the emotions from showing on my face. How could she possibly know my brother's secret name for me?

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed! Thank you for reviewing, favoriting, and following people! I love you guys! I hope this chapter didn't disappoint you guys! I hope you enjoyed!**


	4. Correcting

**.:Save Me:.**

* * *

**This is a rather unusual tale about a theory of why the Nine Tailed Fox attacked Konoha and the events that followed! This is an ItaSaku Fic and the rating **_**might **_**change! Please R & R and no flames please! Sorry if it's a bit confusing but review your questions and I will answer them! This story is based off the song Save Me by Nicki Minaj (check it out to get a better understanding of what the story will be about)! Thank you to all of you who have reviewed the story! You have no idea how much they mean to me! Sorry for the late update! I had some EXTREME writers block plus a but load of work my teachers decided to throw at us! Enjoy!**

* * *

**.:Four Years Later:.**

**Itachi's POV**

Things have been very bad lately in the compound. Mother and father have been arguing continuously and it's even gotten physical on a few occasions. I've only been able to hear bits and pieces of their arguments and deduced that it has something to do with some kind of raid in the village father is planning with the Uchiha clan elders. Now, I'm confused on who I should help- my village or my family.

Sakura-san has been giving me unnecessary advice on the situation whenever she and Naruto-san come to me along with my otouto for training. Her advice is more annoying than anything since she simply tells me the same thing over and over again.

"It takes a village to raise a child, but only a simple mistake can destroy that child." For some annoying reason, that one irritating line makes perfect sense to me. I was practically raised by the village since I started to become a ninja at such a young age that I can see why my vow to protect the village is much deeper than the average shinobi. Or maybe she's been using her demon eyes to find the right words to convince me to stay neutral?

"Aniki." I looked up from the spot on the marbled ground I was glaring at in my thoughts to see my otouto walking out of the Academy along with Naruto-san. My brow raised when I didn't see Sakura-san.

"Otouto, Naruto-san, where's Sakura-san?" Both boy's eyes narrowed as they looked behind them to see the vacant area that Sakura-san normally fills. Immediately, Naruto-san went into a panic.

"Sakura-onee-chan, where are you?! Sakura-onee-chan!" He screeched looking around frantically. Sasuke gritted his teeth at the loud noise the golden haired boy was making and smacked him on the back of his head.

"Shut up dobe! Why are you so worried anyway? It's not like anyone would pick a fight with someone as weak as her. She probable just tripped over her foot and just crying about it in a corner somewhere." Sasuke coldly responded walking in the direction of the Uchiha compound. Naruto glared angrily at his back about to scream at him, but I quickly intervened at this point.

"Otouto, I am disappointed in you. I thought I taught you to never leave a man behind. Now I see my lessons have fallen on deaf ears." He stopped walking immediately and whirled around with a flushed face and an angry glare plastered on his face.

"I'm not leaving her behind! I was just going to go check the park to see if she went there like she usually does!" He argued. He puffed out his chest and turned in the direction of the park and started walking sullenly again mumbling something about "stupid aniki". I smirked and turned my attention to Naruto-san.

"Do you have an idea of where she might be?" Naruto-san looked out at the court yard of the Academy with a distant look on his face.

"At the cabin on the outskirts of the compound. Today's the anniversary of when Kurama and mother first met. She goes there a lot when she's thinking about things. We don't normally go there to get her since she comes out whenever she's ready." He spoke after a long while. He narrowed his eyes and looked up at me. "I'd like to know what she does there. She's been going a lot more and she's being distant from me. I just want to help her like a brother should." He sighed sadly. I took a breath before patting his shoulder.

"Don't worry about it Naruto-san. You seem to be better at being a brother than I am." He shrugged it off and started walking in the direction of the Konoha woods.

"I wouldn't say that. You change Sasuke-teme in a way the rest of us can only dream of. If anything were to happen to you, I don't think the teme will be able to survive." I blinked, my eyes widening the slightest bit. Sasuke wouldn't be able to survive without me? That's laughable.

* * *

In less than three minutes we were standing in front of the old cabin Toshira-san and the nine-tailed demon shared years ago. The place is beyond repair now, but it looks like some amateur has been trying to keep it together with boards and nails. By the look of the work, one puff of breath would send it crumpling down.

"Are you positive this is the right place, Naruto-san?" I asked emotionlessly as always. Naruto-san didn't even look at me as he cupped his mouth with his hands and started yelling with his obnoxiously loud voice.

"Sakura-onee-chan, are you here?! Sakura-onee-chan!" He screeched at the house. I sighed hotly massaging my now throbbing temple. There was an uneasy pause then a puff of smoke appeared in front of us. As the smoke died down, a short, pink haired kunoichi in-training appeared in front of us. Her face had even less expression then my own.

"Naruto-nii-kun, is something wrong?" She asked plainly. Naruto-san smiled and grinned widely.

"Nope! Itachi and I came to see if you wanted to go to Mikoto-san's house for dinner! Mother already said it was okay." Naruto explained happily throwing his hands behind his head lazily. Sakura-san blinked a few times before nodding slowly.

"If you want to go, then I will not disagree." She said slowly. Naruto's smile widened (if that's even possible) and started to run giddily in the direction of the Uchiha main house.

"What are you two waiting for? Let's get going!" He screeched once again. I sighed deeply following the boisterous golden haired boy. Now, I must mentally prepare myself for the oncoming migraine I will get from being around this boy.

* * *

**.:One Week Later:.**

**Itachi's POV**

My mind is spinning rapidly and my heart is beating so hard it hurts. I just came back from speaking with the village elders who have been troubled with the issues of my clan for quite some time. Apparently, they have caught wind of my father's plan to take over the village and have assigned me to put a stop to it in the most horrific way possible: kill them all. Normally I would have reported this immediately to the Hokage, but Danzo threatened to send an army of his specialized unit called ROOT. I have no choice, I must kill the people I care about most.

I can feel tears brimming my eyes as I walk to the compound fully equipped with the weapons to complete my mission. I stop and take a deep breath to hold them back. What good will tears do now? It will only cloud my vision from the mission. I let out a shaky breath and continue on my path to the compound. Once I see the top of the gate of compound, I unsheathe my katana preparing to attack my home.

"Itachi." I froze at the familiar voice from the shadowed figure standing in front of the compound's gate. I forced myself to bury my emotions deep in my heart and I raised my sword activating my sharingan.

"If you are not an Uchiha, I suggest you leave at once." I ordered icily. The figured did not move, but instead, stepped forward in the moon light. I almost dropped my katana at the sight of Sakura-san dressed in my extra set of anbu armor with two of my extra katana's in both of her hands soiled in blood.

"Itachi, if you do not wish to hate yourself in the future, I would suggest you put your swords away and go tell the Hokage of the elder's treasons actions tonight." She ordered with even more ice than I gave her. I blinked before taking a closer look in the shadows behind her. My eyes widened in horror.

Littered in the shadows were piles of bodies with ANBU masks still strapped to their faces, but that wasn't the most shocking thing. There was a smaller pile that was finished off with a pole staked through the four bodies of the Konoha elders. My grip on my katana tightened as I glared at the pile of those filthy rats.

"You don't have to worry about the clan being slaughtered anymore. The elders cannot command another attack on them from the grave and Danzo's army of ROOT agents are disposed of. Now, it is up to you if you still want to carry out their orders and become a monster, or correct this wrong and go to the Hokage." She turned around to leave before pausing and looking over her shoulder at me with those blood red demon eyes that held me to the ground. "A family that fights each other is bound to fall apart. I think that is one lesson that you still have yet to learn, Itachi-kun." My eyes widened as she disappeared in a whirl of cherry blossoms along with the piles of bodies she created.

My grip on my katana disappeared as it went clattering nosily to the marbled ground. I stumbled backwards before I was able to catch myself and stand shakily on my weakened knees. The reality of the awful act I was so close to committing finally came to me.

I was moments away from killing my father, my mother, my aunts, my uncles, my cousins, and even my otouto- what the hell was I about to do? Is my village really worth the life of everything I hold dear? If Sakura had not of been there I would have- no. I will not think about the despicable act I was about to commit. I closed my eyes slowly and took a shaky breath.

This night never happened. All of this was merely a bad dream. I was never ordered to massacre my clan by the elders. I did not see the elders lying dead in a pile in front of the Uchiha Compound gates. I did not hear Sakura admitting to killing them. All of this was merely a nightmare. Now, I need to go to the Hokage tower to report the issue about my clan before another nightmare is thrown at me.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed! Thank you for reviewing, favoriting, and following people! I love you guys! I hope this chapter didn't disappoint you guys! I hope you enjoyed!**


	5. My Burdens

**.:Save Me:.**

* * *

**This is a rather unusual tale about a theory of why the Nine Tailed Fox attacked Konoha and the events that followed! This is an ItaSaku Fic and the rating **_**might **_**change! Please R & R and no flames please! Sorry if it's a bit confusing but review your questions and I will answer them! This story is based off the song Save Me by Nicki Minaj (check it out to get a better understanding of what the story will be about)! Thank you to all of you who have reviewed the story! You have no idea how much they mean to me! Sorry for all of the time skips! I had some EXTREME writers block about what to add in between in the time frames and I have an amazing climax in mind for this story! Enjoy!**

* * *

**.:Four Months Later:.**

**Normal POV**

Since that day Sakura stopped Itachi from murdering the Uchiha clan, things have been getting much better. Itachi explained the situation to Sarutobi who in turned, immediately sent a messenger to send word for an emergency meeting with the clan head and elders. To Itachi's relief, they were able to come to a peaceful solution to the problem.

Apparently, the clan elders believe that the village was tossing the Uchiha clan aside like rotten food. They claimed this to be true since the clan's compound is on the outskirts of the village, far away from the humble streets of Konoha were the Hyuga clan's compound is stationed. However, Sarutobi clarified these issues by explaining these actions.

"It is undeniable that the Uchiha clan has the most powerful lineage in Konoha." Sarutobi began his explanation. "It is because of your lineage that we entrusted your clan with the heavy responsibility of the Konoha police force. No other clan would be able to do this job as efficiently and orderly as the Uchiha clan making your clan an important asset to the village." Even though the clan head men grumbled irritated about the idiocy of his explanation, they agreed to it.

"As for the matter concerning your compound's location, it is the same ideology. If the village were to be attacked, the rear of the village would be vulnerable making the destruction of the village eminent. Placing the Uchiha compound in that spot not only strengthens our village's defense in case of an attack, but also decreases the chances of our village to be attacked. With your clans great reputation spread throughout the world, only a fool would outright attack your compound." Again, the heads grumbled in mock annoyance, but agreed to his words none the less.

In the end, the Hokage gave the Uchiha clan head a seat on the village counsel- the highest seat of power for a clan head. Thankfully, Fugaku did not argue this agreement and accepted it as another inheritance for his eldest son when he takes over. Now peace has once again reined in the Uchiha compound that entire ordeal is nothing more than a skeleton in the Uchiha clan's dark closet. For now, the Uchiha clan has another problem to deal with- the two rambunctious frenemies and their quitter female counterpart.

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

"Naruto you baka! Get off of me!" Sasuke yelled trying hard to get Nii-kun from on top of him. Sweat was dripping from his forehead as he continued to try and push my boisterous nii-kun from on top of him. Nii-kun glared at him and pushed him back down on the wooden floor of the Uchiha clan's main house's living room.

"Not until you give me what I want teme!" Nii-kun screeched in Sasuke's ear causing him to wince and grit his teeth.

"I told you baka, no!" Sasuke yelled again. Nii-kun was about to scream in his ear again when Sasuke jabbed him in the stomach catching him off guard. Sasuke quickly pushed him using his entire body weight while nii-kun was still stunned from the jab.

"Ouch! Teme!" Nii-kun screeched as he sat on the floor rubbing his injured head. Sasuke grunted standing up quickly before nii-kun could tackle him again.

"It's your own fault for attacking me baka. I've told you time and time again I did _not _eat your special ramen! I don't even _like _your special ramen!" Sasuke gritted out from between his teeth in anger. Nii-kun paused for a second and squinted his eyes at Sasuke before smiling wide.

"Hehehe, now I remember what happened to my ramen! I ate it for dinner last night with Sakura-onee-chan!" He turned his happy smile to me with that happy twinkle that's always in his eyes. "Isn't that right Sakura-onee-chan?" I blinked a few times before nodding my head. Sometimes I wonder about nii-kun's mental stability- especially at times such as these.

As of now though, I can't think much of it since Mikoto-san has just entered the compound after seeing Itachi-san home from the ANBU tower. Apparently he fell asleep at his desk again for the seventh time this month. I know he's been overworked with the mountain of paper work he has to do as the number 1 captain in ANBU, missions he's been continuously on, and not to mention the training he has to go through in order to hold the seat on the Konoha counsel when he takes over the clan. I can tell just by his exhausted chakra signature that he still has a lot more paperwork to do early in the morning.

I sighed to myself as my finger twitched in an upward direction. Invisible and undetectable strings of chakra lifted into the air around me almost like a protective barrier- a skill I inherited from my father. I closed my eyes so I could use my demon eyes without making it noticed by Sasuke or nii-kun. When they were on, I focused half of my chakra strings to Itachi-san's body to heal him a bit and the rest I sent to his office to deal with the paperwork. Since the chakra strings last for five months minimum, his desk will be clear of paperwork and his energy will be at top notch for a long while.

"Sakura-onee-chan, is everything okay?" I quickly averted my eyes back to emerald before opening my eyes to look at nii-kun. I thought about attempting a smile, but then again, I never smile.

"Mikoto-san and Itachi-san will be here shortly." I said simply leaning farther back onto the couch. Nii-san eyed me suspiciously for a few seconds, but shrugged it off and turned his attention back to his argument with Sasuke about why special ramen is the best food in the world. I mentally shook my head at nii-kun's idiocy and closed my eyes again to summon more chakra strings and my demon eyes.

I focused all of the chakra strings to my mother's body wrapping them protectively around her, healing her fragile body. Even though the signs are not visible, her body is deteriorating from the inside out. No one knows this- not even her- but she's been infected by a virtually undetectable unnatural disease that was created to rot the body from the inside. By the time the infected person has realized they were infected, the disease would have spread throughout the body making a possible cure or treatment impossible. For my mother, I've been treating her disease with my chakra strings for over three years now.

I haven't told her about her disease yet mainly because she's been too preoccupied with her family issues. The main issue she's dealing with is her sickly mother who lives in Suna. Since my mother is the eldest of six other siblings, she was naturally the first person they sent word to help. She immediately started to pack her bags to head out to Suna intending to bring us with her, but Mikoto-san brought up the amount of days we would miss at the academy causing us to fall behind the other students. Well, mostly nii-kun would fall behind since I am far above the academy level. As of such, Mikoto-san offered to allow us to stay with her while mother is gone. That was almost three weeks ago. By the time she gets back, however, her disease would be almost cured.

Through the chakra strings, I've found that the disease mainly targets blood cells near major organs. While near these organs, the disease causes them to burst and build a thick wall surrounding the organ causing blood flow to stop completely. Without this flow of blood, the organ does not function properly. However, this does not happen to one organ at a time hence why the infected person doesn't know they've been infected. This attack happens to all of the organs simultaneously so when they all stop working, the person would either suffocate, bleed out internally, or, hopefully, just drop dead. The first two would cause excruciating pain that will last at the minimum for one minute while at maximum around five. That is why I haven't told my mother about her disease while she is dealing with her sick mother. I don't want her to tell her dying mother that she herself has a disease that will kill her as well. Neither of them deserves that burden on their shoulders right now. Not them and certainly not nii-kun.

"Sasuke-kun, Naruto-kun, Sakura-chan?" Mikoto's voice rang out through the house. Both of the boys jumped up from their escalating fight to avoid the lovely woman to find out they've been fighting.

"We're in here mother!" Sasuke called out to his mother giving nii-kun one final hit on the head before Mikoto-san and Itachi-san came into the room. Nii-kun glared openly at Sasuke while the later simply smirked.

"I see you two have been getting along since the house is still in one piece." She smiled satisfied at her still clean house and turned her attention to me. "Thank you Sakura-chan for keeping them in order." I scanned over her form from the corner of my eye before nodding my head in recognition. Her smile wavered the slightest bit before she turned her head to Itachi-san. "I'll start on dinner. Can you make sure they don't destroy the house while I'm cooking?" Itachi-san nodded obediently. Mikoto-san smiled once more and disappeared in the kitchen.

Once she was out of sight nii-san tackled Sasuke and they were wrestling on the floor for dominance again. Itachi-san sat elegantly next to me and crossed his legs neatly before leaning back. We stayed silent as we watched the two boys argue and wrestle in front of us.

"Thank you." He finally whispered after a minute. I turned my head in the opposite direction of him as my heart started to beat out of rhythm. I have no idea why, but my heart always does this when I hear his voice. Has he placed a jutsu on me that I have yet to detect? No, that doesn't make since. I would have been able to detect it the moment he thought of the plan. Maybe a spell perhaps?

"I have done nothing to deserve your thanks." I replied still averting my eyes. He grunted. Before I could control my heart beat to speak again, his hand was on my chin turning it gentle to face him. His eyes were stern, but still held that deep sorrow in them that my heart ached to heal.

"You know exactly what I mean." he plainly said dropping his hand from my chin. "I don't know how, but you've been doing my paperwork and restoring my energy for me for the past three years. Judging from the fact you haven't done it in the past month means it's starting to take a toll on your own chakra reserves." I blinked a few times before turning my attention to the two brawling boys as nii-kun put Sasuke into a headlock that was quickly countered when Sasuke elbowed nii-kun in the ribs.

"I am the daughter of the most powerful tailed demon, Itachi-san. No one except for me knows how much power I have." I explained dully putting my expressionless mask on as to not show my doubts to my own words. The reason being is that even I don't know the extent of my own strength. As of which, I only train the true power that I have in a secluded area that I created under the old cabin my father and mother once shared. Through my training there, I have found that I am as much of a demon and a monster that my father was. The human qualities that I inherited from my mother only go skin deep.

"Child of a demon or not, everyone has limits. Don't you think I haven't noticed your speed slowing down in our training sessions?" I blinked hiding my shock. My speed has been slowing down? I know that I limit my chakra during our training sessions to be just below Sasuke and nii-kun but I haven't thought that I've limited that far. Is he right about me reaching my limits?

"I will say again, I don't know what you mean. I merely used whatever assets I have with in my reach to help when necessary. I have not reached my limits nor will I ever reach them. As for my slowing of speed during training, I merely have been training my powers a little more causing little bit of exhaustion to set in before our group training sessions." I turned my head to face him again just as I felt Mikoto-san's chakra signature approaching the living room. "As I've told you, Itachi-san, I know how much power I have." He looked as if he wanted to say something else, but Mikoto-san's voice cut him off.

"Come on your four, dinner is ready."

* * *

**.:One Week Later:.**

**Itachi's POV**

I have to say, I really need to thank Sakura-san for her intervention with the paperwork. If it weren't for her, I don't think I would have been able to complete the four missions my team and I were sent on this week. Maybe I should get her a gift? I sighed to myself as I stared at the two entrances to a jewelry store and a toy store. Which one would she want something from the most?

"Are you shopping for someone special?" I looked over to my right and almost chocked at what I saw. There was a beautiful girl with long dark red hair and dark eyes almost like my mother's. She looked around my own age and she had a kunai pack tied around her thigh just below her black skirt and lacey tights meaning she was a ninja as well.

"Just for a friend." I answered plainly ripping my attention from the beautiful girl.

"Ah, I see. How old is your friend?" She asked getting closer to me. I grunted and took a harsh step away.

"Ten." I retorted letting out a hint of annoyance. I could see her nod slowly as she turned her attention to one of the shops.

"For a ten year old boy, I would suggest a-"

"It's a ten year old girl and I did not ask for your opinion." I cut in starting to walk away.

"Well then, you can give her this necklace if you'd like." I paused for a second to look over my shoulder at the girl as she pulled out a long white box from her weapons pouch. "I was just returning it to the store to get it resized, but I guess you can give it to your friend. I don't really like the design anyway." As she spoke, she took the lid off of the box to reveal a shining silver chain with a dragonfly made out of a diamond surrounded by two teardrop shaped emeralds on either side. "The chain is made of pure white gold. The emeralds and diamonds are real as well." I grunted and turned my back to her again.

"That necklace is very expensive. I doubt that you truly don't want it. Are you simply trying to impress me?" The girl laughed slightly causing me turn around to give her a hard glare. She didn't even seem fazed by it at all.

"Someone seems full of themselves don't they?" I blinked as she closed the distance between us and held out the box to me. "My name is Kira by the way." I raised an eyebrow at that.

"Dark one?" She smiled and giggled the slightest bit.

"I could say the same thing to you given that your name means weasel." I grunted tucking the box under my arm and turning my back.

"Thank you, Kira." I said starting to walk home when I heard her soft elegant voice call behind me.

"You're always welcome, Itachi-kun."

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed! Thank you for reviewing, favoriting, and following people! I love you guys! I hope this chapter didn't disappoint you guys! I hope you enjoyed!**

**(P.S: There is something that was said in the 2****nd**** chapter of this story that is very important to the next couple of chapters!)**


	6. Shattered

**.:Save Me:.**

* * *

**This is a rather unusual tale about a theory of why the Nine Tailed Fox attacked Konoha and the events that followed! This is an ItaSaku Fic and the rating **_**might **_**change! Please R & R and no flames please! Sorry if it's a bit confusing but review your questions and I will answer them! This story is based off the song Save Me by Nicki Minaj (check it out to get a better understanding of what the story will be about)! Thank you to all of you who have reviewed the story! You have no idea how much they mean to me! Enjoy!**

* * *

**.:Later on that day:.**

**Itachi's POV**

For some irrational reason, that strange red headed girl has been following me all the way from the shopping stores to the street the Uchiha compound is on. Now that I am positive that she is a member of my fandom, I retract my earlier attraction to the pest. Why do girls have to be so annoying? I sighed stopping in the middle of the empty darkening road.

"If you don't stop following me now, I will attack you and say you were spying on me for an enemy if questioned on it." Her body tensed and I sensed her chakra flare as if she was actually about to attack me, but it immediately died down. What was she about to do?

"I'm sorry to bother you weasel-kun, but I was just hoping you would escort me to your compound since I was invited there and all." She giggled stepping from behind a cluster of bushes on the side of the road. I blinked at her keeping my face blank from all curiosity that I felt.

"And why were you invited to my clan's compound and why didn't you mention this before?" I asked immediately. Her smiled wavered before a nervous chuckled was heard.

"Those are some pretty specific questions. Am I being interrogated or something?" I blinked slowly my patience wearing thin.

Honestly, first this beautiful girl shows up out of nowhere, then she stalks me for over three hours, and now she has the audacity to side step my questions? I may have a lot of patience, but that reserve of patience only goes so far. Thankfully, she caught on to that and quickly went to answer both of my questions.

"First of, Toshira-san is my mother's elder sister and I was only coming out of request to both my mother and my dear aunt to check up on my two little cousins. Mind you I have never seen them before so I will need someone to point them out for me. Secondly, I didn't tell you earlier because I knew you'd find out now." She explained as if she's explained this a hundred times before. I raised a brow at her explanation. Toshira-san's younger sister's daughter?

"Did Toshira-san give you a note or scroll to explain your presence at the compound to the clan's Head and Matriarch?" Her face went blank for a half a heartbeat before she quickly stuffed her hand in the weapons pouch on her leg looking for something. After a few seconds of scampering around in her pouch she groaned and looked at me with sad eyes.

"I'm sorry, Toshira-san gave me a scroll to give to Matriarch-sama explaining everything but it seems it fell out of my pouch." She clasped her hands together with the most heart breaking puppy bog eyes I've ever seen before. "Oh please Weasel-chan, will you vouch for me?" I blinked a few times before turning away from her.

"It seems far to convenient that you lost your scroll Toshira-san gave you." I stated blandly waiting for her to slip up. She laughed nervously before walking to my side.

"Mother has already told me that I'm such a klutz. That's mainly why she's always said I might not make for a good ninja." She laughed fondly at the memory and I found myself unable to hold anymore suspicion towards her story. Actually, I found myself feeling guilty for even considering this beautiful, lively, girl to be a threat to my family. How could anyone be so cruel to such a sweet girl?

"Alright, I'll-"

"Itachi-san." Sakura's emotionless voice rang throughout the empty streets as her small frame appeared in front of us on the road. I hid my surprise at not being able to sense her coming beforehand and cleared my throat.

"Sakura-chan, what's the matter? Why are you not at the main house with Naruto-kun and otouto?" She blinked slowly at me before her eyes flickered towards Kira and then focused back on me.

"Mikoto-san told me to come and look for you since you didn't show up when you said you would. She wanted me to tell you that if you weren't at the dinner table before she's finished setting it in an hour than she will castrate you regardless of her desire to have grandchildren." There was no doubt that the feeling I felt right now was utter fear. My mother never bluffs on her threats- never.

"Then we will have to get there before she finishes setting the table." I turned to Kira and gestured to Sakura-chan. "This is your cousin, Sakura." I turned my attention to Sakura and gestured to Kira. "This is your cousin, Kira-chan. Your mother and aunt sent her here to check up on you and Naruto-kun." I introduced the two bluntly and quickly as to not waist time. I really would like to keep my manly parts intact. Sadly, Sakura-chan didn't feel the need to grant me that wish.

"My mother is the eldest child and I have quite a few aunts, do you mind being more specific on which on of my aunts is your mother?" Kira's eyes down casted a little with a hint of an emotion that even I couldn't place.

"That is correct, huh?" She laughed lightly. When Sakura-chan's cold stare didn't waver, she immediately stopped laughing but kept a light smile on her face. "Cyan-san, the third eldest. I'm sure Toshira-san has mentioned her since she only has three other siblings including my mother." My nerves were sent on end when Sakura-chan's eyes darkened and a flash of red shot across her eyes.

"My mother has told me many stories about her siblings." I didn't like the darkness in her voice or the underlying threat. Especially since it was directed to a rather vulnerable soul like Kira. Slowly, I stepped in front of Kira to half guard her from Sakura-chan's hard glare.

"We should get to the compound before my mother finishes setting the table." I explained giving the cold girl in front of me a hard look. She merely blinked at me before turning on her heels and quickly walking towards the Uchiha Compound.

* * *

Thankfully, we made it to the main house before mother even started setting the table. Once she was finished, she has happily calling us all to the table to have dinner. Surprisingly, my father was actually home to join us at the dinner table. He shoot an unpleasant look at Sakura-chan for a heartbeat when my mother's back was turned, but he quickly washed it away when mother sat his plate down in front of him. Now, everything is quite while everyone ate peacefully. That is, until Sakura-chan uncharacteristically broke it.

"Kira, who did you say your mother was again?" The lack of a suffix she normally gives to people out of respect was not missed. Kira paused in her eating to smile kindly at the cold girl before answering politely.

"Cyan Haruno is my mother's name." She smiled again at Sakura before picking up some more food off her plate with her chopsticks.

"My mother only has one sister and her name is Mica. Before you try your lie that it's one of my uncle's wives then I will have to inform you that none of them are named Cyan." Kira's body paused with her chopsticks halfway to her lips.

Everyone was openly staring the girl who supposedly lied to them all about her origins and the small 9 year old who has bringing out the naked truth right before their eyes. Sakura leaned forward on the table so that her face was a few inches from the frozen beauty.

"By the way, my mother has six other siblings, not three like you so dumbly stated earlier." Sakura-chan's eyelids lowered the slightest. "Emiko." Kira's eyes widened into onyx saucers as she stared terrified at the child in front of her. To say I was confused was an understatement.

"Sakura-chan, you know that her name is Kira." The young girl turned her eyes softened eyes to me. Well, they weren't as murderous as they were a minute ago at least.

"She is a servant of the snake sanin Orochimaru. Kabuto, Orochimaru's head medic and assistant, ordered her to get close to you so she could infiltrate the Uchiha Compound in order to get information on a good candidate to become Orochimaru's new body. Also, she was to receive information on the Kyubi container and the demon child." She turned her attention back to the now quivering girl beside me. "Tell Kabuto the next time he sends an amateur to infiltrate the Uchiha Compound to at least make sure they have their facts straight." With that, Sakura-chan lend back in her seat and stared quizzically at the girl across from her.

Everyone else at the table stared wide eyed and shocked at the two- minus my father and I. So, the first girl I decide to allow myself to feel something for is actually a spy? However, that's not even the most peculiar thing. What is, is the fact that I'm finding myself to be more angry at Sakura-chan than at the trembling spy next to me.

For some reason, where ever Sakura appears, trouble always follows. The evidence is almost overbearing. For one, the village was nearly reduced to rubble the day she was born because of her father; her mother, brother, and herself were attacked multiple times in their home by rouge ninja; I was nearly forced to kill my entire family before she showed up with the dead elders who I was nearly accused to have something to do with their sudden disappearance; and now this. Maybe this is her curse for being an abomination.

"It seems," my father started rising from his seat, "That I will have to take you to the prison until we can verify this information.

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

Fugaku lead the crying spy out of the house without another word. To be honest, I felt a pang of happiness seeing her being led away in tears. I've deduced the reason for this feeling is because I was feeling jealously towards the girl for actually getting Itachi-san to carry on a normal conversation with her. In reality, the thought of Itachi-san actually liking this girl made my heart clench painfully in my chest to the point where I could even feel a burning wetness behind my eyes. Am I about to cry?

"You all may be excused now." Mikoto-san absentmindedly murmured quickly following her husband's tracks out the door oblivious to the leftover food that would spoil if not refrigerated. Nii-kun and Sasuke looked at each other for a second before leaving the room to some other place leaving Itachi and me alone at the table. It was silent until Itachi-san broke the silence.

"Why did you do that?" He asked coldly. I turned my head to face him keeping the pain I felt from my face.

"I simply reported a spy. You were caught up in her web to notice." His fist clenched turning white and he abruptly stood from the table.

"Why does pain always follow you? Why does someone always has to get hurt when your involved?" He half shouted at me.

My heart stopped beating at his words and I half expected him to hit me with all the angry shaking his body was doing. That burning sensation in the back of my eyes increased, but I shoved it down by bottling all of my hurt and pain deep within me making my face completely blank. Apparently, that only fueled his anger because he turned his back to me.

"If that is the case, then I want nothing more to do with you." and with that he left leaving behind the shattered remains of my heart in the dust.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed! Thank you for reviewing, favoriting, and following people! ****I'LL TRY TO POST A NEW CHAPTER EVERY WEEK! ****I love you guys! I hope this chapter didn't disappoint you guys! I hope you enjoyed!**

**(P.S: There is something that was said in the 2****nd**** chapter of this story that is very important to the next couple of chapters!)**


	7. This Pain

**.:Save Me:.**

* * *

**This is a rather unusual tale about a theory of why the Nine Tailed Fox attacked Konoha and the events that followed! This is an ItaSaku Fic and the rating **_**might **_**change! Please R & R and no flames please! Sorry if it's a bit confusing but review your questions and I will answer them! This story is based off the song Save Me by Nicki Minaj (check it out to get a better understanding of what the story will be about)! Thank you to all of you who have reviewed the story! You have no idea how much they mean to me! Enjoy!**

* * *

**.:The Next Day:.**

**Sakura's POV**

When Nii-kun and Sasuke left to the training grounds to train with Itachi-san after leaving the Academy, I didn't go with them. Itachi already said he wanted nothing more to do with me which includes my training. Now, I can only train at the cabin in the cellar I made. However, that undeniable pain in my chest is so very distracting and hard to lock away.

I sighed deeply placing a hand over my aching heart as I watched the five practice dummies explode into ashes. I closed my eyes tightly to keep my demon eyes from destroying anything else in the small area by trying to bottle up the unbearable pain I felt. Is this the price I have to pay in order to keep Itachi-san happy? Yes, I must suffer to insure his happiness. If I don't, then he will suffer because of me, and that would be going against mother's rules.

"_Now Sakura-chan, you are not allowed to hurt any Uchiha member, understand? They are family to us and we defend family, we never hurt family."_ My mother's voice echoed throughout my mind as I remember the day of my birth as she scolded me for copying Mikoto-san's sharingan. I've never told anyone that I can remember every waking moment since the day I was born since that will only add to the list of reasons for them to fear me, but I still hold on to those memories. If not to remember my oath to be my mother's good girl, then to keep my sanity in tacked when the pain gets to be too much.

For now, though, I simply need a reason _not _to lose the control over myself that I so carefully harnessed over the years and utterly annihilate _everything _in my rampage of pain. I simply need a reason to convince myself that I'm not just doing this because my mother told me to do so. I just simply need a reason to convince myself to be strong enough not to cry my heart out like I really _really _want to do. Is that an unreasonable request to make?

"Sakura-onee-chan!" My eyes snapped open reverting back to the bright emerald colored I was born with at the worried sound of my Nii-kun's voice.

I slowly moved my eyes to the staircase that led up to the latch that led back into the cabin. I contemplated not responding to Nii-kun's calls, but that would only serve to turn his worry into a panic attack. Instead, I made a set of hand signs and in an instant; I was standing in the bedroom that my mother and father once shared so many years ago.

"Nii-kun," I called out softly. Immediately three sets of footsteps headed in my direction. I allowed a frown to form on my lips before I quickly whipped it away.

I didn't really think much of it when I didn't sense Nii-kun's presence while I was training deciding it was because I'm so familiar with his chakra patterns, but I should have been able to sense the other two's chakra signature's immediately. Could this be because of my wild emotions?

Before I could think more on it, Nii-kun's relieved face appeared in the withering door way of the room along with the matching set of annoyed Uchiha's behind him. His hair was disheveled as if he had been soaring through the air for a while which would be very likely if he only had the grumpy Sasuke to train with. Maybe I should go back with them so Nii-kun doesn't have to endure the consequences…

"Sakura-onee-chan, there you are!" Nii-kun shouted relieved wrapping his arms tightly around me. I allowed him to hold me for a while before pulling back the slightest bit to tell him to let go. Reluctantly, he let go but that happy smile was still brightly displayed on his giddy face. "You had me worried there for a second." He chuckled rubbing the back of his head. I blinked glancing back at the annoyed Uchiha brothers then to Nii-kun.

"Why were you worried about me Nii-kun?" I asked nonchalantly trying hard to rebury the pain I felt at seeing Itachi-san's face. His smile wavered a bit before it was replaced with a frown.

"Sakura-onee-chan, you didn't show up at Itachi's training session so I asked if we could come looking for you, but Itachi said you weren't coming to anymore of our training sessions until we graduate from the academy. Onee-chan, is that true?" His eyes gleamed with sadness and hurt that slowly made the hurt in my heart grow to an unbearable level. Out of the corner of my eye I could clearly see Itachi's glare on me and Sasuke's look of pure boredom as he looked around the room in mock interest. I slowly closed my eyes, counted to three, and then opened them.

"Yes, Nii-kun, it is true. I thought you and Sasuke deserved to have the training more than I do. This way, you two can get stronger faster without me holding you two back." His saddened significantly filling with a look of sadness and dread.

"Onee-chan-" He was stopped by my hand slowly patting the top of his head. His eyes widened for a second, but then they softened as a smile formed on his face.

"It's better this way, Nii-kun. We'll be able to train together sometime if you wish so it won't be any different from before." The corner of his lips twitched upwards before a toothy grin appeared on his face.

"Alright Sakura-onee-chan!" He bellowed throwing a fist in the air. "Now I can start my secret training so the next time we fight I'll definitely beat you!" He trusted his fist towards me with a determined glint in his bright cerulean eyes. "And that's a promise Sakura-onee-chan." I nodded my head slowly at him and softly tapped my fist against his own.

"I believe it, nii-kun." I answered back. He smiled brightly before turning around and leading the other two Uchiha out of the log cabin.

As I watched them leave, a tear slowly fell down my cheek. If only Naruto knew about all of the things that will keep him from his promise…

* * *

**.:Two Years Later:. (**They are 11 years old except for Itachi who is now 15. They have another year at the academy until they get their teams.)**

**Sakura's POV**

My heart hurts so much. No matter how many dummies I destroy- I can't stop this pain. I thought that when Itachi told me he doesn't want anything more to do with me hurt, but what my mother has asked me to do has made me forget about that pain.

When she came back from Suna a year and a half ago, she looked troubled about something. When I asked her about it, she just told me that her brother by the name of Nagato told her that there was something wrong with her blood although he couldn't figure out what. That's when she asked me to tell her about it.

After I explained everything to her, she just smiled at me. Even when I told her that the disease is going to kill her if she doesn't allow me to cure it, she simple smiled at me.

"Sakura-chan, you don't have to put yourself through this pain." She told me softly putting me on her lap. She pulled me in to a tight hug against her chest as she rested her head on top of mine. "If I am meant to die, then I am meant to die. I don't want you to try and change my fate, Sakura-chan. Trying to change it will only cause you pain and strife. As your mother, it is my job to protect you from that, not be the cause of it." I blinked back the tears that started to form in my eyes and just stared blankly at the kitchen wall ahead of me.

"What about nii-kun?" I whispered barely audibly. She sighed into my hair and rubbed small comforting circles into my back.

"Naruto-kun will have you to take care of him, just as you will have him to take care of you. I want you two to always protect each other no matter what." She stopped rubbing my back and pulled me away from her a little bit to look me in the eyes. My eyes widened at the gentle glint in her eyes as she stared into my eyes. Shouldn't she be angry at me?

"Won't you promise me that, Sakura-chan?" I swallowed the lump in my throat as I nodded slowly. Her smile widened as she pulled me back into her chest. "You're my good girl, aren't you Sakura-chan?"

Since that day, she told me to stop her treatment so the disease could take full effect. I agreed to gradually stop my treatment hopping it will take a few more years. Unfortunately, the day that she will die has come, but why does it have to be on the night of her anniversary with father?

I swallowed back my grief as I walked slowly into her room. It was a simple room with a dresser, a king sized bed, two bed side tables, a closet, a desk, and two bookshelves. When I came in, she was going through her closet to find something to wear to bed. She paused for a second and looked over at me with a smile on her face.

"Sakura-chan," She called softly. I closed my eyes slowly as I curled my fingers into fists.

"It's time, mother." I said softly. I heard her sigh softly and sound of clothes shuffling. When I opened my eyes again, she was wearing a red night gown that draped around her feet. She was facing towards me with a smile on her face.

"Well then, Sakura-chan, will you go get Naruto-kun so we can all sleep together?" She asked gently. I swallowed heard unable to speak. I nodded softly and hurried down the hall towards Nii-kun's room.

I didn't bother to knock knowing he was already asleep from the soft snoring coming from the other side of the door. I opened the door quickly and walked right up to his bright orange bed- the same color as his favorite clothes. I gently shook him calling his name.

"Nii-kun, nii-kun wake up." He groaned loudly in protest before lifting his head with his eyes half open.

"What is it Sakura-onee-chan? Is something wrong?" He groaned. I licked my lips to remind myself not to tell him anything, yet.

"Mother wants us to sleep with her tonight." I answered blandly. He blinked at me before shifting around to get out of bed. Once he was standing, we exited his room and trudged towards mother's room.

When we arrived, she was already in lying in bed waiting for us. She smiled brightly at us and patted the two empty spaces next to her.

"Come on you two, time for bed." Naruto gladly climbed into bed next to her and immediately went to sleep after giving her a kiss on the cheek and receiving on himself. I swallowed another lump before walking around the bed and climbing in on the other side. She brought me into a tight hug as she sighed deeply. "Your my good girl." She whispered into my hair. I swallowed hard as she let me go and smiled at me. She lay back down and slowly closed her eyes falling asleep instantly. I, on the other hand, couldn't sleep.

I stayed awake monitoring her the disease. When the clock hit midnight, the disease had infected all of her organs and was now shutting them down quickly. Her heart started to speed up signaling she was about to have a panic attack. Quickly, I placed my hand on her chest and pushed my chakra into her bloodstream numbing her body so the disease could freely do its job without causing her pain.

Within another minute, her heart stopped beating and her body went still. She was dead, and I could have stopped this from happening. If I had cured her before she found out about it, then she would never have known. She would still be alive. She wouldn't have left Nii-kun alone. She wouldn't have left _me _alone.

The pain in my heart was excruciating, and I couldn't hold it back anymore. I cried loudly waking nii-kun up and half of the Uchiha compound.

* * *

**I AM SOOOO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! I WAS TRYING TO FIGURE OUT HOW I WAS GOING TO WRITE THE ENDING SCENE! ****I hope you enjoyed! Thank you for reviewing, favoriting, and following people! ****I'LL TRY TO POST A NEW CHAPTER EVERY WEEK! ****I love you guys! I hope this chapter didn't disappoint you guys! I hope you enjoyed!**

**(P.S: There is something that was said in the 2****nd**** chapter of this story that is very important to the next couple of chapters!)**


	8. Nii-Kun

**.:Save Me:.**

* * *

**This is a rather unusual tale about a theory of why the Nine Tailed Fox attacked Konoha and the events that followed! This is an ItaSaku Fic and the rating **_**might **_**change! Please R & R and no flames please! Sorry if it's a bit confusing but review your questions and I will answer them! This story is based off the song Save Me by Nicki Minaj (check it out to get a better understanding of what the story will be about)! Thank you to all of you who have reviewed the story! You have no idea how much they mean to me! Enjoy!**

* * *

**.:At Toshira's Funeral A Week Later:.**

**Sakura's POV**

I didn't know mother knew so many people until today. Many people from Konoha, Suna, and even Mist showed up with tears pouring from their eyes at the loss of my mother. Everyone just stood in the graveyard staring blankly at the freshly made grave not saying a word. I stood next to Nii-kun even though he didn't really seem to know I was even here.

Since the night she died, he's been avoiding me almost like Itachi has. Whenever we were in the Academy, he wouldn't sit next to me anymore nor would he speak to me. When we got home, he would either go straight to his room or he would go straight Sasuke's room. It's like he was trying to erase me along with the pain of losing our mother. That or he was blaming me for her death. Personally, I think it's the later.

After another hour and a half, people started to slowly leave the grave site. After another forty-five minutes, only Nii-kun and the Uchiha main family were left. I glanced over at Itachi and was surprise to actually see his eyes glossy with unshed tears, but when he felt my gaze on him, he blinked them away quickly. He moved his dark eyes to my direction and glared at me. I closed my eyes slowly and turned my head straight ahead to the grave stone. Slowly, I opened my eyes to reread the stone I've read over a thousand times:

"_Beloved Mother, Devoted Sister, Dear Best friend_

_Sleep Peacefully, _

_Toshira Haruno"_

Mikoto picked out the words to put on the stone. She asked nii-kun what he wanted to put on the stone, but he never replied. So, I told her to put "Sleep Peacefully" instead of "Rest in Peace" since mother once told me that she always thought that sounded insincere. Obviously, Mikoto agreed to it.

I drifted my eyes over to nii-kun one last time trying hard to convince myself that he doesn't truly hate me. When he felt my gaze on him, he sighed deeply and turned to face me. What confused me was the hard look he was giving me. It was like he was about to scowled a small child for doing something wrong.

"Sakura," my jaw nearly dropped at the dropped suffixes that he always used when talking about me. "Why did you do it?" I opened my mouth to ask him to clarify but his glare kept my mouth shut. "Don't try to lie to me, Sakura. You knew something was wrong with her for a long time, didn't you? I know you could have easily cured whatever it was that was wrong with mom. So why didn't you? Why did you let her die? Do even care that she's gone?" His voice had gradually started to rise into a yell while he stepped closer to me so our faces were merely inches apart. Tears streamed down his cheeks as he glared at me with so many different emotions in his cerulean eyes.

Seeing him in so much pain- in so much aguish- my already heavy heart felt as if it was going to fall out of my chest. How could fulfilling my mother's last wish cause so much pain? Did she know something like this was going to happen or did she think our bonds were strong enough to hold us together?

Either way, I can't blame nii-kun for his anger. In truth, if he should be angry at anyone, it very well should be me. Besides, I _could _have prevented all of this from happening if I would of healed her before she even knew about the disease, but how can I explain that to nii-kun? No, that knowledge is my burden to bare alone. Mother would not have wanted me to tell anyone that she allowed herself to die. No, that would only cause grief on her soul, and after everything she's been through, she deserves to rest in peace.

"Nii-kun-"

"Don't you dare call me that, Sakura!" He screamed at me as more tears flowed down his wet cheeks. I snapped my eyes shut and took a deep breath to control my sadness before opening them to stare deeply into his tormented cerulean eyes and continuing.

"Naruto," I started softly testing to see if he would react to me just calling him by his name. When he didn't react negatively, I continued. "You can question a lot of things about me. You can question if I knew about her disease or if I didn't know, but I will not allow you to question my love for her or anyone else that I hold dear." as I thought about the next words that were going to come out of my mouth my eyes hardened in a menacing way that left nii-kun blinking in confusion. "The moment you've taken a step in my shoes, will be the day you run a hundred miles in yours." He blinked out of surprise and took a step back as if he had been hit. I sighed and turned my head away from him to stare blankly at my mother's tomb stone.

"If you choose to blame me for mother's death, then I will not argue with you. Your hatred will not be misplaced because I did know about her disease for a long time now and I could have cured it. If you also choose to avoid me, then I will not argue with you either. I will make the proper arrangements so that you won't have to live with me anymore while you can still live peacefully with the Uchiha's. I will also not bother you at the academy and after we graduate. Having said that, I would like to congratulate you now for graduating from the academy since I won't be given the chance to do so when you actually do." I paused feeling the entire weight of my words lying heavily on my chest. Slowly, I turned my gaze back to nii-kun and bowed deeply. "Have a long prosperous life. I will truly miss you." With that, I left the graveyard to start my plans on fulfilling nii-kun's wishes.

* * *

**.:At The Uchiha Elder's Meeting Place:. (I don't know any of the Uchiha Elder's names so I'm just going to make them up ;))**

"You cannot brake the engagement. We have fulfilled our part in allowing you and the jinchuriki to live in our compound for all of these years, now you must fulfill your part by marring the Uchiha heir, Itachi Uchiha." the old man growled outraged at me even mentioning breaking the engagement that was set in place the day I was born. I closed my eyes and thought about my next words carefully. Kami this was going to hurt so much.

"What if I find him a more suitable bride instead?" The elder's grew silent deep in thought about what I just proposed. "I know none of you truly want a monster to marry and produce children with your precious heir, so why not allow someone far more suited to your liking to take my place?" A few of them nodded their head in agreement, but the old man that spoke before, Kanji, the head of the elder's, shouted in protest.

"And how would you find this replacement? We can't allow just any woman to become the Matriarch! With the women in this village, we're better off keeping you as his fiancée." He declared. I closed my eyes and sighed. Kami he was being difficult.

"What if you give me a time limit?" Again, the room went quite as a signal for me to continue. "If I can't find a more suitable bride for Itachi by the time he is of marriageable age, then I will continue to be his fiancée. If I do, then he will marry that woman thinking you picked her out for him. You won't tell him that we were arranged to be engaged and you will not tell Naruto about this either." I looked up at Kanji's hard face with an unmoving expression on my face. "Does that sound like a suitable deal?" The room was silent for a long while before he finally spoke.

"Fine, you will be given three years to find a suitable bride for Itachi. If you fail, you will marry him like was planned eleven years ago. You may leave." I bowed deeply then started to walk out, but paused to turn back and look at Kanji once again in the eyes.

"While I am looking for a bride for Itachi, I would like to request to move out of the Uchiha compound while Naruto stays here. Can you oblige that?" Kanji nodded once in a sign of agreement. I bowed again then left knowing exactly where I was going to stay- the cabin.

* * *

**.:Two Years Later:. (Nothing really important happened for their remaining time in the Academy just so you know)**

**Still Sakura's POV**

I couldn't keep my promise to nii-kun about staying out of his life. It was out of my hands when I Iruka-sensei put me on team 7 along with nii-kun and Sasuke. However, I am able to keep my promise about keeping my distance from him since our sensei, a man by the name of Hatake Kakashi, always pair nii-kun to spare with Sasuke leaving me to spare with him. Despite that, all of us have made incredible strides in our training.

Nii-kun has greatly improved in his chakra control from none at all to just below armature level. Yes, that may not sound like a lot, but for him, it's a huge step. Sasuke, on the other hand, has greatly improved his trust in us as his teammates. Now, he actually trusts us to be helpful during our C and D rank missions. I have improved my control over my monstrous powers. I have finally learned to control myself enough to allow me to showcase even more of my strength during practice with team 7 without harming anyone or lose control.

However, now we're on our back to the village after completing a C rank mission which only called for us to deliver a simple scroll to Suna to the Kazekage. We were walking in our usual formation which meant nii-kun and Sasuke were in the front arguing while Kakashi-sensei and I were in the back silently walking along. It was rare that Kakashi-sensei and I ever talked to one another.

"So," today was one of those rare times. "How are you holding up Sakura? Are you still practicing your chakra control?" He asked in fake curiosity. I know he was trying to see how much of my demon power I've been able to control as a request from the Hokage.

From my demon eyes, I found that Sarutobi was debating whether or not to move me to anbu level to be used as a powerful asset if a man by the name of Orochimaru decided to attack the village, or allow me to continue in my assigned genin team to live normally as was requested by my mother. It's because of that I never give him a decipherable answer leaving him empty handed.

"To become a master, you must first overcome every possible set back. Is that correct, Kakashi-sensei?" I allowed a hint of amusement to show in my voice. Through his mask that covered most of his face say for his left eye, I could see a smile.

"I suppose so, Sakura." He mused pulling out his orange porn book from his sack. The only reason I know what it is, is because I accidently read a rather graphic line while we all went to Icharuka's ramen stall for a team celebration for completing our first mission together. I had nightmares about it for a week.

My thoughts were interrupted when a very, _very _familiar hum started to sound from my right. I stopped immediately and turned towards the hum. Sensing that not everyone was with them, the rest of the team stopped and looked at me confused. Well, even except nii-kun who looked rather annoyed.

"What is it Sakura? Is something wrong?" Kakashi-sensei asked looking up from his book at me. I narrowed my eyes slightly when the hum stopped and shook my head. I opened my mouth to say answer him when nii-kun's piercing scream of pain drew all of our attention to him.

He lay sprawled out on the ground clutching his head tightly. His knees were drawn into his chest in the fetal position like he was trying to shield himself from the pain in his head. My heart twisted at the pain in his eyes.

"Naruto!" We all yelled racing to his side and kneeling next to him. On instinct, I placed my hands on his hands and pushed healing chakra in his head to numb the pain, but instead of doing what I told it to, it felt as if something was pulling my chakra deeper inside his body.

The next time I blinked, I wasn't on the road anymore. Now, I was standing in a torch lit room in front of a cage with a man with long red hair and demon eyes identical to mine. My eyes widened and tears pricked at my eyes. No, he couldn't be…

"Hello, my dear Cherry Blossom."

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed! Thank you for reviewing, favoriting, and following people! ****I'LL TRY TO POST A NEW CHAPTER EVERY WEEK! ****I love you guys! I hope this chapter didn't disappoint you guys! I hope you enjoyed!**


	9. Father

**.:Save Me:.**

* * *

**This is a rather unusual tale about a theory of why the Nine Tailed Fox attacked Konoha and the events that followed! This is an ItaSaku Fic and the rating **_**might **_**change! Please R & R and no flames please! Sorry if it's a bit confusing but review your questions and I will answer them! This story is based off the song Save Me by Nicki Minaj (check it out to get a better understanding of what the story will be about)! Thank you to all of you who have reviewed the story! You have no idea how much they mean to me! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Father?" Sakura called softly afraid she was dreaming. The red haired man smiled softly.

"It's been far too long." A single tear ran down Sakura's cherry cheek as she lurched forward to the cage.

The sensation of needing to be held and smother with love was overwhelming her pained heart. She wanted more than anything to lock herself inside that cage with him and just leave all of the pain and misery of the real world in the darkest corner of her mind, but the feeling of the ice cold bars touching her fingers brought her harshly back to reality. She blinked back the tears that were threatening to overwhelm her as she stared longing into her father's blood red eyes.

"How am I able to see you? How am I here?" She asked desperately wanting to the answer. Maybe she knew how she got here, than maybe she would be able to come back whenever she wanted to- whenever she needed to. Sensing her train of thought, Kurama shook his head gently.

"My little cherry blossom, this is not a place that you will be able to return to. I called you here, because you are now strong enough to make a decision that only you can make." He reached out a hand gently stroked her cheek before pulling it back to his side. Sakura stared at him confused before shaking her head.

I don't understand, what is it that I have to decide on? Does this have to do with nii-kun?" Kurama's eyes took on a distant look before he shook his head.

"No, Naruto is not involved in this directly. In all honesty, this really has something to do with his father, Minato." Her eyes narrowed softly in confusion causing a small smile to form on his pale lips. "When I was being sealed inside of Naruto, I dragged Minato's spirit inside along with me. Now, after thirteen years of being sealed, the seal holding us prisoner is starting to brake." Sakura closed her eyes slowly and sighed.

"I had a feeling that something was wrong with the way he was always losing control." She said slowly opening her eyes. "Judging from the way you've been avoiding it, I'm assuming the decision I have to make involves either setting you or Minato free, right?" Kurama's smile widened the slightest bit from the overwhelming pride he felt for his little cherry blossom. He really did have the smartest child in the world, didn't he?

"That is correct, Sakura." To his utter shock, her eyes darkened and took on an evil glint as if she was planning a high profile murder. "Sakura-"

"Then I choose you." His eyes widened in shock as he stared dumbfounded at his little cherry blossom. She glared at him with a low snarl. "Can you even fathom the amount of pain and anguish I had to go through in order to insure his happiness? To insure _everyone's _happiness? I've allowed myself to suffer at the expense of everyone else's happiness for far too long. I refuse to deny myself this small amount of happiness for someone who doesn't want it." Kurama's eyes soften in understanding. He can remember countless times when looking through Naruto's eyes as he lashed out at her for doing something that was not her fault. To be honest, during those moments, he wanted nothing more than to rip the blonde bastard to shreds for even raising his voice to her.

"Sakura, I will not lecture you about what your decision may be. The only thing I will tell you, is this: don't blame the innocent for what they've done; blame the one who taught them to do it." Sakura's eyes softened the slightest bit in confusion, but hardened again immediately.

"I already know you want me to choose Minato to leave this place." Kurama nodded slowly. "You two must have really bonded in your time here together." Again, Kurama nodded slowly. Sakura sighed deeply looking down at her feet. "I will release Minato from the seal, but because he is a friend to my father, I will leave him with a warning." Kurama's eye brow rose as Sakura lifted her eyes with a fierce fire burning in those emerald deeps. "When he gets to Konoha, tell him to be prepared for a war, because I will unleash hell on all of those who have caused my pain." Kurama smiled softly and nodded his head in understanding.

"I will not lecture you about your decision, Sakura. I will tell him only what you have told me before he leaves." Sakura nodded her thanks. "Sakura, I wish you the best of luck in your conquest for happiness. Toshira and I are very, very proud of you." Sakura's jaw tightened as she gave a quick nod.

"I love you both more than you can ever know." She whispered trying hard to hold back her tears. Kurama smiled gently.

"I know, Sakura. I know." The next moment Sakura blinked, she was staring into Naruto's shocked cerulean eyes with a single tear sliding down his cheek.

"Sakura…" He started but couldn't quite find the right words to speak. Why was she suddenly crying? Is it because she thought something happened to him? When her eyes hardened his confusion only grew.

"I hope you enjoy every last moment of happiness my suffering gives you, because I will come back and take it back for myself." Before anyone could question her, she disappeared leaving them all confused and on end. Naruto sat up and blinked at Kakashi before asking the obvious question that everyone else was thinking.

"What does she mean by that Kakashi-sensei?" Kakashi looked at his rambunctious student dumbfounded.

"I don't know, but we need to report to the Hokage immediately."

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed! Thank you for reviewing, favoriting, and following people! ****FOUR MORE CHAPTERS LEFT! I've posted a lot this week. ****I love you guys! I hope this chapter didn't disappoint you guys! I hope you enjoyed!**


	10. Guilt Before The Storm

**.:Save Me:.**

* * *

**This is a rather unusual tale about a theory of why the Nine Tailed Fox attacked Konoha and the events that followed! This is an ItaSaku Fic and the rating **_**might **_**change! Please R & R and no flames please! Sorry if it's a bit confusing but review your questions and I will answer them! This story is based off the song Save Me by Nicki Minaj (check it out to get a better understanding of what the story will be about)! Thank you to all of you who have reviewed the story! You have no idea how much they mean to me! Enjoy!**

* * *

**.:Two Years Later:.**

**Naruto's POV**

My heart hurts. I can't really explain why, but ever since Sakura-onee-chan left, I've been feeling nothing but a gaping emptiness in my heart- and it hurt like hell. Even Sasuke-teme and his brother has been feeling the same pain as I have. Even though they never show or express it in words, I can tell by the way that guilty look in their eyes. I know I'm not mistaken, because it's the same look I have in my eyes whenever I look in the mirror. However, I know we all deserve to feel this pain. After all, that is the same pain she's been feeling so long. How she stayed sane for as long as she did still inspires me.

"Naruto-kun," I turned and was graced by the presence of Mikoto-san. "Lady Tsunade has requested you in her office." She had a big happy smile on her face, but no matter how happy she appears to be, there was still that underlying guilt and sadness that we all felt. How could we not after hearing our mother's lost will and testimony?

* * *

**.:Six Months Prier:.**

_I was angry- very angry. How could Sakura just up and leave like she did? Thanks to her leaving, they had to get a new team member for team 7 who is some creepy emotionless bastard even worst Sasuke-teme! Then during the final chunin exam, old man Sarutobi was murdered by the pedophile snake sanin Orochimaru. If she were there, she would have been able to prevent both of those from happening. They wouldn't have needed a new teammate if she were here in her right spot. Old man Sarutobi would still be alive because she would have been able to easily defend him against the snake sanin's attack with her ungodly demon eyes. Everything wouldn't be so messed up if she wouldn't have just left out of the blue like she did. How selfish can she possible get?! _

"_Naruto." Kakashi-sensei's voice rang throughout my small apartment. I glanced up wearily at him. "Lady Tsunade has requested us in her office immediately." He said bluntly. I sighed and stood miserably preparing myself to go on another possible mission with both of my bastard teammates. This was going to be a long day. _

_We both made handsigns and disappeared in a puff of smoke to reappear in the Hokage's office. To my surprise, the Uchiha head family and all of the village elders were in the office along with the rest of team seven. I looked Sasuke-teme in the eye to try and get some answers, but he just shrugged and turned his attention to the busty blonde behind the large wooden Hokage desk. She had leaned back in her chair at our arrival and sighed deeply as if she was trying to remove some weight off of her chest. _

"_Now that everyone is here, we may start the reading of the will." I blinked confused and took a step towards the desk gaining the attention of all of the occupants in the room. _

"_Who's will are you reading granny?" I asked utterly confused. She gazed at me steadily before turning her eyes downwards to her desk to look over the papers laid out on it. _

"_The last will and testimony of Toshira Haruno." My eyes widened and there were silent whispers in the room before they died down as Tsunade cleared her throat to begin reading. "As my last will and testimony I will tell all of you the many secrets that I have kept with me since the day my beloved Kurama was sealed in my dear Naruto-kun's body." I stiffened slightly but stayed quite so she could continue on. _

"_I miss him terribly and I hope he is still protecting you, Naruto-kun, like I've prayed for him to do. However, I cannot waste any more time on my hopes right now. Now, I must reveal all of the sins that have been done around me and blamed on the wrong person- my beloved daughter Sakura-chan. First, I will start with you, my beloved friend, Mikoto-chan." Said woman's head lifted at the mentioning of her name. _

"_I still remember the day when Sakura-chan was first born and you saw her demon eyes. I remember how frightened you got when she copied your sharingan, but do you remember what I asked of you that day? I asked you to not hate her like the many people who would in her life. Now, I would like to thank you for honoring my request. You have no idea how much easier her life has been because of that, and for that, I thank you from the bottom of my heart. Also, about the arrangement we made that day for letting us stay safely in the Uchiha compound, I would like to ask you, along with your husband and elders of your clan, to help her find happiness in the arrangement. From hearing the rest of what I have written down in here, you will know she truly deserves happiness." Mikoto-san's eyes glassed over as she unconsciously nodded. Tsunade lifted her eyes to the woman for a moment before she continued on with the reading. _

"_To my dear little boys, Naruto-kun and Sasuke-kun, I hope you two are getting along better and are now a genin team with Sakura-chan. I know you three will go far together. With the bond you three share, I know nothing can possible tear you three apart. Just that fact alone sets my heart at piece knowing Sakura-chan will at least know the happiness you three will give her." I looked down at my feet feeling a guilty tug at my heart. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Sasuke shift uneasily as well. "And while I am on the subject, Naruto-kun, I need to tell you the truth about my passing and why Sakura-chan probably hasn't told you the truth about it." My head snapped up and my eyes were wide with shock. Is there a reason why Sakura didn't heal her? _

"_Naruto-kun, I passed away, because I needed to. Even before Sakura-chan and you were born, I was infected by this disease that, from what Sakura-chan has explained to me, was created and injected into me by a snake sanin by the name of Orochimaru. Apparently, he infected me to try and get Kurama-kun to attack Konoha in revenge. However, instead of obliging to the insidious plot, Kurama-kun used his chakra to suppress the illness from killing me. That was all he could do since he was not versed in medical jutsus. So when Sakura-chan found out about my disease, she started to copy medical jutsus from the most experienced medical ninjas in Konoha to try and find a way to cure me. _

"_When she did, she approached me and told me everything. Naruto-kun, Sakura-chan had been using her chakra to keep the disease at bay for three years now even though it's progressed so far inside of my system. I told her to stop my treatment and to let me die, because I was causing her more pain. As her mother, I refused to cause her pain. I know I am causing you both pain by allowing myself to die, but I know you two can cope through it. You two are surrounded by love the love people who care for you and the love you two give each other. That is why I passed away, Naruto-kun. It is not Sakura-chan's fault so please, I beg of you not to blame her for it. I know she will not tell you the truth, but that is why I am telling it to you in my will. I hope you can forgive me, Naruto-kun." Tears were streaming down my cheeks. My heart ached in pain at the realization that I've falsely hated my sister for nothing that it knocked me to my knees. I am truly the worst person in the world. I felt a hand go on my shoulder and vaguely identified it as my sensei's. _

"_To you, Itachi-kun, I know you will make my little cherry blossom very happy. You two are more alike than you can possibly imagine. Although no one else may notice, she truly admires you from the bottom of her heart. I know her admiration of you has eventually turned into an unconditional love once I realized you were avoiding her. She cries for you, you know. Whenever she has a nightmare, she doesn't call for me, Kurama-kun, or Naruto-kun. She only cries for you. In the end, I know you are the only one who can truly make her happy or break her to her lowest point. Please, do not make you suffer as I have done. Please correct the mistake that I have made for so long." I distantly heard him grunt, but my eyes were now glued to the floor that I was still kneed down on as I listened to Tsunade's voice read my mother's will like a zombie. _

"_Now that I have straightened out my sins, I will make one last testimony directed to the elders of this village. You three have done the worst taboo known to man. You tried to have both of my dear children killed, you tried to force an innocent child to murder his entire family over petty reasons, and you have threatened the life of my family in Suna if I did not hand over my children to you. All of these crimes you have done more than once and it's about time they come to the light. Especially since you, Danzo, were the one to start all of these attacks against the people I hold dear. I will just like to tell you, that you are a selfish son of a bitch who will soon burn in flames fueled by my beloved Kurama-kun and sparked by all of the ones you have threatened and killed. For the record, I have already told Sakura-chan about everything that you have done. Do not be surprised when you wake up one day to find what I have written has come true." The elders, especially, Danzo went deathly stiff. Everyone else in the room turned their gaze to them with ranging emotions. There were looks of confusion, disbelief, and rage. My expression, however, was pure hatred. Is this what made Sakura snap and leave? _

"_Now that I have told you everything I have been keeping inside for so long I can finally sleep peacefully. Naruto-kun, if you would like to inherit my family fortune, then you must go to the main Tavern in Suna and tell the bartender the name Kasha. Then, you will finally be able to meet my siblings. I'm afraid you won't be able to meet my mother since she has already passed, but you will feel the love a family. With that, I hope you will be able to cope with my loss along with Sakura-chan. With that, I am afraid I have nothing left but one last lesson I hope you all will learn without me: Being deeply loved by someone gives you strength, while loving someone deeply gives you courage." with that, Tsunade finally lifted her head from the papers and looked at all of us in the unbearably silent room. "You are all dismissed." Tsunade's voice seemed to echo in the silent room everyone shuffled out on autopilot. _

* * *

**.:Present:.**

Just the memory of that day made my heart ache with that undying pain again. I hated it. I hated myself for causing my beloved sister that pain after all of the things she's sacrificed for me. I swear, I will find her and bring her home- Konoha be damned. With that, I thank Mikoto-san and puffed away into Tsunade's office.

"Ah, Naruto, you came." Tsunade-baa-chan announced with a genuine smile on her face. There was a hooded figure standing beside her desk facing me, but their face was blacked out so I couldn't see who it was. I narrowed my eyes in confusion as I looked at Tsunade-baa-chan for clarification.

"Tsunade-baa-chan, who is this?" I asked very confused. Her smile grew as she looked at the hooded figure knowingly.

"How about I let him introduce himself to you." She basically ordered in a bemused tone.

My confusion grew when the hooded man knocked off his hood to reveal spiked messy blonde hair almost like mine but longer. His eyes were the same bright cerulean color as mine expect the lightest bit darker. He had the same skin tone and build as I did expect he was maybe a few inches taller than me. Is my long lost brother or something?

"Naruto-kun, it's been a very long time." He said miring Tsunade's genuine smile at me.

"Who are you?" I questioned getting very freaked out by all of the smiles. His smile softened and I could see the slightest hint of tears brimming his eyes.

"My name is Minato and I, Naruto-kun, am your father." My eyes widened and my heart skipped almost five beats.

"W…what?" were the only words I manage as I just stared wide eyed at my father. I truly looked just like him.

"The day I sealed Kurama-san inside of you, something went wrong and I was ended up sealed inside of you along with him. It was because of this that I was able to watch you grow, fight, and learn your entire life. I was able to whisper guidance in your ear when you were lost and I was able to keep Kurama-san at bay when you were losing control over the seal. I have always been there for you even though you haven't seen me. I don't expect you to forgive me, but I-"

"Father!" I shouted lunging into him and wrapping my arms around him tightly wanting to never let go. I knew tears were streaming down my face, but I didn't care. My father was here. I wasn't alone anymore, and when we find Sakura-onee-chan, I will have my family again. His chest rumbled in laughter and I felt him pet the top of my head like Sakura-onee-chan used to do when we were young.

"The day when Sakura left you, was the day I was released. The seal I used to bound Kurama-san inside of you was getting weaker under the strain of keeping two people locked away when it was only meant for one. Unbeknownst to me, Kurama-san gave her a choice to either release me from the seal or him. She chose to release me, but before I left, Kurama-san told me something that she said to him before she left. She said that she was going to be prepared for a war, because she will unleash hell on all of those who have caused her pain." I pulled back and looked him in the eyes wide eyed. Could this mean she was going to destroy Konoha? Tsunade-baa-chan lend forward propping up her chin on her enlaced fingers deep in thought.

"This means that we will have to make defensive preparations immediately." She said absentmindedly thinking hard on a plan she was formulating. I opened my mouth to speak, but a loud explosion at the main gate of Konoha drew all of our attention outside the window. What we saw was monstrous and terrifying- the true embodiment of hell on Earth. It was massive and deadly. Against that monster, Konoha was surely going to burn in the fire it's surely to cause.

* * *

**.:One Hour Prier:.**

**Itachi's POV**

It's been two years since she left. It's been six months since I've learned the truth about so many things that I've hated her for. Now, I can clearly see that I am the true monster while she was merely the angle forced to dress in demon clothing. How could I have been so stupid?

The day she stopped me from massacring my family should have been a giveaway to how much she truly cared for me. That day, I should have realized the love that she felt for me- and the love that I felt for her. Instead, I allowed my own petty fears to blind me to so many obvious things. This time, this time I refuse to allow that to happen again.

That's why I refused to take the bride that the elders arranged for me to marry. I told them that I was going to honor the engagement that was made for me to marry Sakura. They were mortified to say the least, but I don't care. Even if I have to relinquish my position as the heir to the Uchiha clan in order to marry Sakura- I would do it without hesitation.

I made a promise that day after hearing the will. I promised myself that I am going to her and bring her home safely. After that, I am going to take her in my arms and give her al of the love she deserves. I promised myself to cater to her every wish and need for the rest time without missing a beat. I'll be damned before I break my promise.

Before I could think more on the subject, a loud explosion rattled the ground. Alert, I turned my sharingan eyes to the smoking front gates before they widened in shock and, for the first time in a long time, fear. The beast standing there was monstrous and deadly. It was like staring into the eyes of death before you were reaped of your soul, but above all, it was just utterly horrifying.

Right there in the rubble of the gate, was a burning red fox with icy cold glowering yellow eyes. Right on top of the creature, was the cherry blossom that I have waited so very long for. Now, I will fight to my very last breath to bring her home and safely into my arms.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed! Thank you for reviewing, favoriting, and following people! ****THREE MORE CHAPTERS LEFT! Quick survey, how many of you actually listened to the song this story is based off of? I am just curious. ****I love you guys! I hope this chapter didn't disappoint you guys! I hope you enjoyed!**


	11. Understanding

**.:Save Me:.**

* * *

**This is a rather unusual tale about a theory of why the Nine Tailed Fox attacked Konoha and the events that followed! This is an ItaSaku Fic and the rating **_**might **_**change! Please R & R and no flames please! Sorry if it's a bit confusing but review your questions and I will answer them! This story is based off the song Save Me by Nicki Minaj (check it out to get a better understanding of what the story will be about)! Thank you to all of you who have reviewed the story! You have no idea how much they mean to me! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Normal POV**

Chaos swallowed the once peaceful village. Civilians ran wildly in the streets trying to either find loved ones or to escape the impending destruction of the terrifying demon that stood still on the ruble that once was the proud standing wall of Konoha. Shinobi of all ranks went into autopilot ushering civilians quickly to the mountains where the emergency bunkers were while others grouped with their teams preparing a defensive line to protect the village from the monster.

Despite the chaos, everyone couldn't help but feel that familiar tickle of deja-vu. Wasn't this just like the time the nine tailed attacked the village? Surely this couldn't be his spirit coming back for revenge, could it? More importantly, how will they survive this attack without their beloved fourth Hokage to seal it away again? As these questions swirled in the shinobi minds, the more the fear of being destroyed overwhelmed them. What's worse, is that the damn demon was doing all of this without even moving a muscle. Were they just paranoid?

"I want all genin and chunin guarding the civilians to the mountains now! All jonin and ANBU get into defensive positions to hold back the attacker!" Tsunade boomed running down the chaotic streets with Naruto and Minato in toe behind her. As she barked her orders to the passing shinobi, they nodded curtly and puffed away to relay the orders. Within a matter of minutes, all of the shinobi were organized and in position for an all-out war.

"Hokage-sama," A deep male voice that wasn't there before called out the calculating Hokage. Tsunade turned her chocolate eyes to her left to meet the dark onyx eyes of the ANBU captain himself, Itachi Uchiha.

"What are you doing here Uchiha?! I gave all of ANBU an order to make a defensive line to-"

"It's a diversion." Itachi quickly cut her off. There wasn't any time to receive a lecture for not following orders now. Now was the time to find the AWOL cherry blossom of Konoha, and he'll be damned if he let her leave again.

"Damn it!" Naruto cursed loudly stopping in his tracks. His fists were clenched tightly at his sides turning stark white from the lack of blood flow. The other three stopped soon after wracking their brains to try and figure out where the real Sakura was- and what she was planning.

"I don't understand." Minato mumbled to himself rubbing his chin absentmindedly. "Kurama-san told me that she going to take revenge on the ones that caused her pain. She's not at the gate and that fox isn't attacking meaning she doesn't blame Konoha as a whole for her suffering, but that may mean she doesn't want to harm any of the civilians or shinobi." A light bulb went off in Tsunade's head as she whirled towards Minato.

"Which means she blames someone specific for her torment, but who could she possibly blame? It can't be any of us since she's obviously not here, so who could it be?" They all sat in silence thinking hard on the subject. They were running out of time and that fox could go on a rampage at any moment despite their assumption of her desire to not want to harm anyone. After that thought passed his mind, Naruto chuckled darkly. All eyes turned to him opting for him to explain.

"It's strange," he started, a distant look in his eyes. "Mother used to always tell us that a family that fights together is a family bound to fall apart. She was always one to take everything mother said to heart. It's like what mother said in her will-" Naruto's eyes widened as the pieces came together in his mind.

"Naruto-kun, what did you find out?" Minato asked worriedly taking a step towards his son. The next moment, Naruto was flying back down the street in the direction of the Hokage tower. With no other options, the other three raced after the boy.

* * *

**.:At The Hokage Tower:.**

Naruto busted through the double doors panting heavily. Scanning the room, his eyes widened in horror at the gruesome sight. Seconds later, Minato, Tsunade and Itachi appeared behind him. Glancing into the room, the three didn't hesitate to share the blonde boys look of pure shock.

There was blood. Everywhere, there was blood. The floor, walls, furniture- everything was soaked in the metallic grotesque blood. The sources of all of the blood, each lied sprawled out on the ground as if they were just tossed down like trashed after being mulled and violated.

The village elders as well as the Uchiha clan elders all lied before the four of them dead. The village symbol was carved harshly in the back of each of the village elders showing off their bloody entrails now void of any blood. The Uchiha elders had the Uchiha symbol carved onto their faces- at least that's what it's supposed to be. What's more, is none of the Uchiha elders had eyes. All of their eyes seemed to have been burned straight out of the socket as there were traces of scorch marks brimming the sockets. However, the violated bodies isn't what caused their looks of horror. What did, was the blood covered blossom they all loved standing in the mist of the horror scene holding the bloody katana that was used to murder the seven bodies of the elders.

"S-Sakura…" Naruto couldn't even find the words to begin with as tears streamed down his cheeks. The pink haired girl slowly turned her head towards the blonde that called her name with an eerily calm expression on her face.

"Naruto, I see you were reunited with your father at last. I would have thought he would have found his way to you sooner than he did. I was hoping you two would have time to bond before I executed my plan. I guess there will be plenty of time for that in the future than." She spoke softly as if she was trying to lull a child to sleep.

Hearing her voice in that tone made even more tears stream down Naruto's pale cheeks. He couldn't bear the memories of all the times she would console him in that soft gentle voice whenever he was having a hard time. He missed her. He missed her so much it hurt.

"Sakura, what have you done?" Minato's voice was breathless in disbelief as he stared with sad eyes at his companion's daughter. This is not the path either of them hopped for the girl to take. She tilted her head to the side as she stared unmoving at them with a look of contentment on her face.

"One of mother's final requests to me was to make sure everyone was happy. The elders of both this village and the Uchiha clan have done everything in their power to prevent that from happening. Danzo was planning to overthrow the Hokage and rule Konoha as a king with the help of a man by the name of Madara. I was unable to track down this Madara, but I guess his plans will be altered for another twenty years giving you plenty of time to prepare for that." Sakura moved her eyes over to the Hokage looking deep into her chocolate deeps.

"I know we've never met before, but I suppose if the situation was different I would have asked you to train me in medical nin-jutsu since you are indeed a legend. I supposed I won't be able to get my wish." Sakura blinked slowly moving her eyes to stare deeply into the onyx deeps of Itachi Uchiha.

"The Uchiha elders were the ones responsible for the formation of the Coup D'état. They were planning to form another after assassinating you so you wouldn't be able to stop it like last time. I removed their eyes as a precaution so no one will be able to take their sharingan and use it to finish what they started." She paused there to turn her eyes to Naruto. "I'm truly sorry you had to see this. I really tried to keep you out of all of this. I wanted you to continue to live in the life you made for yourself- even if it is a fantasy- I would be truly content knowing you were being taken care of. I'm sorry you have to witness the darkness that I have surrounded myself in."

"You make it sound like your leaving." Itachi stepped forward gaining her attention. She blinked slowly at him.

"I only planned on having eight people die today. After that, I planned on retiring to a peaceful place." She explained slowly sliding her katana slowly into its sheath. Itachi took a step back as if struck, his eyes opened wide.

"No…" He whispered softly. Naruto looked between them confused before blurting out.

"I don't understand. You already killed seven elders, who's the eighth person?" Before Sakura could answer, Minato's broken voice broke in.

"You were planning on dying here, weren't you?" To all of their utter shock- she smiled. The girl who's just murdered several people and who's planning on dying herself is actually smiling. Not only that, but she never _ever _smiled before.

"That's right." She turned her small smile to the shocked Uchiha and her face softened. "I was planning on having one last match against the one man I love the most. Would you grant me this last request, Itachi Uchiha?"

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed! Thank you for reviewing, favoriting, and following people! ****TWO MORE CHAPTERS LEFT! THERE'S A POLL ON MY PAGE AND THERE WILL BE ANOTHER ONE ON WHETHER OR NOT YOU WANT A SEQUEL TO SAVE ME, WHO KNEW, THE REST OF UNDERNEATH OR A BRAND SPANKEN NEW STORY! ****I love you guys! I hope this chapter didn't disappoint you guys! I hope you enjoyed!**


	12. Snapped

**.:Save Me:.**

* * *

**This is a rather unusual tale about a theory of why the Nine Tailed Fox attacked Konoha and the events that followed! This is an ItaSaku Fic and the rating **_**might **_**change! Please R & R and no flames please! Sorry if it's a bit confusing but review your questions and I will answer them! This story is based off the song Save Me by Nicki Minaj (check it out to get a better understanding of what the story will be about)! SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! Thank you to all of you who have reviewed the story! You have no idea how much they mean to me! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Normal POV**

"No." Itachi flatly spat glaring intently at the smiling girl in front of him. How could she even suggest that he kill her? Her smile never wavered as she moved her right foot back slightly getting into a lazy fighting stance.

"My mother always told me that it's better to die beside the one you love the most than to die beside a stranger." Her eyes drifted to the dumbfounded blonde next to the Uchiha. "I think that's why she wanted us to sleep in her bed with her the night she died. We meant so much to her…" Her voice trailed off as she closed her eyes and sighed deeply.

"Do you think your mother would be happy if she was standing here now hearing this nonsense your saying?!" Tsunade shouted for the first time since arriving to the scene.

Yes, it is true that the busty blonde does not know the sad pink haired girl in front of her, but just hearing all of the passionate words that people used to describe her and the admiration in her mother's will when talking about the girl gave her a thousand and one reasons to love this girl. If not because of her strength, than because of the similarities the pink haired girl shared with her own grandfather who she loved dearly. The only difference is that her grandfather lived his life surrounded with love, while she's lived hers surrounded in pain and misery. Knowing that, what kind of person would she be to just sit back and allow her to end her life like this?

"I know mother would not- is not- happy with me, but I have prayed that she will be able to forgive me at the time of my death. However, I am surprised that you brought her up. Did you know her at some point?" The cherry blossom asked tilting her head to the side in curiosity while her jade eyes stared intently at the blonde in front of her.

The only emotion portrayed on the girl's face was a look of pure contentment. It's almost as if all of the weights that were placed on her shoulders were lifted off of her all at once and she was finally free to fly. Finally free to fly high into the sky far away from the pain that has consumed her life.

"I didn't know your mother, but from her will and what I've been told about her, she was a wonderful woman." Tsunade answered softly before her face hardened. "That's beside the point. Itachi Uchiha is not going to be killing you today. In fact, he is going to arrest you so you may stand trial for the murder of the Uchiha clan and village elders." With that said, all four of them crouched into battle stances drawing kunai out of their pouches watching the pink haired girl intently. However, said girl just stood unwavering in her spot watching the four with slightly amused eyes.

"Now I see why you became the Hokage. You are just as caring as Sarutobi-sama. Although, I cannot allow you to stand in the way of my plan's execution. Having said that, I would like to apologize for the collateral damage that my diversions will cause the village." Before anyone could question her, an ear shattering screech devoured the village before explosions started to go off in multiple locations making the ground shake violently under their feet.

"Sakura!" Naruto yelled as said girl lunged with blinding speed at the elder Uchiha while he was still trying to catch his balance.

A flash of yellow parried her attack away from the Uchiha and knocked her off to the side. Minato stood crouched in front of the elder Uchiha, a kunai placed defensively in front of him. Naruto stared wide eyed as Sakura snatched out three senbon from her weapons pouch and threw them at Minato, Tsunade and himself.

The moment they jumped out of the way, they were assaulted by three shadow clones of the pink haired girl. They attacked swiftly and with deadly accuracy. The three leaf shinobi tried their hardest to defeat the shadow clones to get back to the real Sakura who was in a deadly dance with the ANBU captain himself.

The familiar clinging of weapons and grunts of irritation from being hit filled the bloody room like an echo of war. The four shinobi found themselves struggling immensely against the oink haired girl and her three shadow clones. Their struggle was getting so intense that they were beginning to feel the early stages of chakra exhaustion. How the hell did she get so good?

"You can end this right now, Ita-kun." The real Sakura cooed before delivering a swift kick to the back of the Uchiha knee and pinning him to the ground with her katana to his neck. He stayed still as she leaned closer to him. "Why won't you just kill me? Haven't I sacrificed enough for this village? Haven't I suffered enough here already?" Itachi was about to shove her off of him, but a tear drop landing on his cheek held him still.

When he stared up into her eyes, he was shell shocked to see tears brimming her eyes. The strong pink haired kunoichi that never showed emotion was now freely shedding tears while begging him to take her life. Is the pain she feels stronger than he thought?

"Sakura… I will not kill you." Her eyes dropped as another tear escaped from her eyes. "Because I will be the one to make you want to live again if it's the last thing I do." Itachi stated firmly before harshly shoving her from on top of him causing her to land on her but with a thud. She quickly rolled out of the way of Itachi's lung and made a few quick handsigns for a fire ball jutsu. However, Itachi saw what she was going to do before hand and made his own handsigns for a water jutsu.

Just as Sakura summoned the massive fire ball, a water dragon appeared extinguishing the fireball at once causing an eerie mist to consume the room making an effective cover if used right. It just so happens that Itachi had the perfect plan involving it.

* * *

**Itachi's POV**

I watched silently as Sakura stood in the middle of the room seemingly unfazed by the mist, but that underling annoyance that could easily be missed was clear to my sharingan as I watched her.

"You've finally accomplished your dream of catching me off guard Ita-kun, but this is border line childish. Must we play hide and seek in the middle of a battle?" She called out in a casual voice with the slightest hint of frustration.

"You have to tell me something first." I answered making sure to keep my voice loud enough to echo in the room so she couldn't pin point my location. She closed her eyes for a second before opening them to show her growing anger from this whole situation.

"And what would you have me reveal to you Ita-kun? Madara's secret lair?" She replied with heavy sarcasm in her voice.

"Tell me you love me." Her body went still as she stared motionlessly into the mist as it started to clear. A minute later and the mist was nearly gone allowing her to stare pointedly at me and I back at her.

"I do indeed love you Itachi Uchiha, and that is why you are the only that can kill me. I glared at her irritated. Why the hell does she keep insisting that _I _am the only one that can kill her?

"And why do you believe that?" That small smile from before crept back on to her face.

"Because love killed the beast." She lunged forward with her katana flashing in the light aimed straight for my head.

I growled snatching out a kunai to block the attack when a man jumped in front of me and slapped the katana out of her hands. She gawked at the man and fell onto her knees- her eyes glassy from unshed tears. I was about to demand this stranger to step aside when her breathless words held me in place.

"Father…"

* * *

**Normal POV**

Sakura stared up dumbfounded at her father's form standing intimidatingly over her slim form on the floor. Is this real? How is he able to stand before her with the power of six Hokages wafting off of him in waves?

"How dare you say such foolish things!" He barked down at her snatching her into the air by the collar of her shirt.

She could do nothing but stare wide eyed at her father as he glared at her with a mix of pain and anger in his eyes.

"Do you think in death that you will find peace with so many things weighing you down?! Are you foolish enough to believe that no one will be affected by your death?! Toshira did not raise a foolish child!" He screamed in her face lunging forward slamming her back against a bloody wall.

She gasped at the harsh impact and gripped his hand trying to pry his hand off. However, all of her attempts were futile.

"Do you think these people would be here if they did not care for you?! Do you think _I _would be here right now if _I _didn't care?! I will not allow you to throw away a life that Toshira has suffered so much to give you!" He yelled furiously in her face tightening his hold on her shirt.

Sakura's heart started to race in a mix of confusion, hurt, and anger. Too many things were going on at once that even her fast-passed mind was starting to short circuit. Her father- who has been AWOL in her life do to being sealed away in her adoptive brother's body- is now yelling at her about how much people care about her and why she shouldn't allow herself to be killed, her brother who supposedly hated her guts before she left the village to put plan out this day, and the one man that she's loved since she was one year old has now found some impossible reason to love her back and is now trying to convince her as well to keep living. Has she been transported to some parallel universe or are the fates playing some twisted game with her?

"How can you be so selfish?!" At that last sentence, something for down inside of Sakura snapped. The lifeline that her sanity has been clinging onto since she was forced to see the life leave her mother's body finally broke under the weight of all of the pressure insanity has been placing on it. And with it, all the barriers and walls placed on her demon half were set loose.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed! Thank you for reviewing, favoriting, and following people! ****ONE MORE CHAPTER LEFT! THERE'S A POLL ON MY PAGE AND THERE WILL BE ANOTHER ONE ON WHETHER OR NOT YOU WANT A SEQUEL TO SAVE ME, WHO KNEW, OR A BRAND SPANKEN NEW STORY! ****I love you guys! I hope this chapter didn't disappoint you guys! I hope you enjoyed!**


	13. Save Me

**.:Save Me:.**

* * *

**IMPORTANT: You guys have no idea how sorry I am for the late update! I was working on this the day I posted the chapter before this one but then I got UBER writer's block and I couldn't find the right way to end this story and bring in a starting point for a sequel AND not make it cheesy and boring. Sadly, in my opinion, the ending is terrible and cheesy, but I can start a sequel from it. Again, MY UBER APOLOGIES FOR THE LATE UPDATE! If anyone would like to edit or rewrite this chapter to make it better, shoot me a message and we can make it happen.**

**This is a rather unusual tale about a theory of why the Nine Tailed Fox attacked Konoha and the events that followed! This is an ItaSaku Fic and the rating **_**might **_**change! Please R & R and no flames please! Sorry if it's a bit confusing but review your questions and I will answer them! This story is based off the song Save Me by Nicki Minaj (check it out to get a better understanding of what the story will be about)! Thank you to all of you who have reviewed the story! You have no idea how much they mean to me! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Normal POV**

The ground shook violently as Kurama was punched through the floor by Sakura's fist glowing with a flaming red chakra. Her crimson red demon eyes flared furiously from years of pent up anger finally being released. She glared coldly into every pair of eyes in the room striking the smallest amount of fear in each of them as they watched her canine teeth grow.

"_I _am selfish? Can one of you explain to me how selfish _I _am?" She watched them with growing anger as crickets filled the room.

A growl escaped her throat as she lunged at Naruto with speed that even the legendary Yellow Flash couldn't possibly match. Her small fist wrapped tightly around his neck slamming him into the wall behind him. Naruto gasped out in pain when his head bounced off the wall. He could feel blood trickling down the back of his neck as he gripped her arm tightly trying desperately to pry it off.

"What's wrong _nii-kun_? I'm sure you can tell me how selfish _I _am, right?" She hissed in his face that was rapidly turning blue from lack of oxygen. "Was _I _being selfish when _I _saved you from those rogue ninja trying to kill you when we were younger? Was _I _being selfish when _I _covered for you at the Academy when you snuck out early to get ramen with Sasuke? Was _I _being selfish when _I _would give you chakra during training to make you a better ninja? Was _I _being selfish when _I _freed your father from the curse that's been keeping him imprisoned inside of you for the past 15 years? Tell me _nii-kun_, how the hell am _I _selfish when _I _did everything to protect you?!" She screamed slamming him against the wall one more time effectively knocking him unconscious. When his head fell limp, she growled angrily and dropped his body to the ground.

"Naruto!" Minato yelled fearful for his son. He was about to run forward when Tsunade's arm outstretched in front of him stopping him in his tracks.

"You'll only end up like your son if you go." Minato was about to just push past her, but the serious tone to her voice stopped him. "She won't kill him. Truthfully, if she wanted to kill us, we would already be dead from that fox outside. Her goal is to die, not to kill." Tsunade analyzed while the pink haired girl turned towards them with a nasty snarl on her face.

The three remaining shinobi stood their ground and stared back with determined faces even though they knew they had a very, very slim chance of lasting another minute let alone beating this girl.

"I have a plan, but for it to work, I can't tell you it." She received two dumbfounded looks in response. She sighed deeply moving into a defensive stance when she noticed the girl in front of her pull out three senbon- each covered in that same insane fire on her fists. "If you react to everything she does without thinking then my plan will work, trust me." A small smirk found its way to Minato's lips as he started to fit the pieces together.

"So just act like Naruto?" He halfheartedly laughed crouching down into a defensive position as well. Tsunade smirked lunging forward with her chakra infused fist ready to demolish whatever it hit.

Sakura growled sourly side stepping the attack and throwing two senbon at the two men already lunging at her with the same speed. To her astonishment, they didn't dodge them but rather Itachi quickly summoned a small fireball annihilating them.

"The last time you did that the senbon turned into shadow clones. Do not expect to get us with the same trick." He declared making fast handsigns for another jutsu. However, Sakura knew what jutsu he was attempting and quickly moved to stop him before he could finish it.

She lunged her body at him with enough force to destroy a mountain. Itachi grunted at the contact flying straight through the opposite wall and out of the building into the chaos just outside. Immediately, she blocked a punch from the yellow flash as the Hokage tried to blind side her with a kick from the rear. Sakura growled in frustration grabbing Minato's shoulder and spinning so he got the worst of the Hokage's ungodly strength.

Minato went flying out of the building just as Itachi had before him leaving the two kinouchi's alone staring each other deeply in the eye. Tsunade heaved heavily while the pinkette seemed as if she hadn't lifted a finger in the past hour. Everything was still until the pinkette spoke in a low growl surprising the hell out of the busty blonde.

"Why are you so intent on keeping me alive? Out of all of the people in this village I would suspect you would have the strongest since of rationality of the benefit of my death. Did Naruto-nii-kun influence you or is it something else?" Tsunade blinked for a second not really comprehending the girl's question in her adrenalin rushed state, but soon smiled and straightened.

"While it is no secret that I treasure Naruto as a son and his influence was a part of my decision to have you captured alive, he was not the main reason. My decision mainly came from your similarities to my grandfather." The girl's demon eyes narrowed but Tsunade continued on quickly so she couldn't interrupt her.

"As you may already know, he was the first Hokage of this village, but before he was the Hokage, he was a ninja like you and I. He struggled with so much- such as you do- with the people around him. He loved the people he grew up with and treasured a person's life above his own to the point where he would sacrifice anything for their happiness and survival. He hated the leaders of his home for downgrading a person's worth just because of the name they bare or the amount of money in their pockets. That is what drove him to leave his home- the only home he ever knew- and come to this dead land and build a new home for the people he cherished. Now that I am able to look into your eyes, I can see that same desire that I saw in his as a child. You want to make a home where everyone you love and cherish can live long and prosper in an ideal world that you have molded. You want them to be happy, but your life is the price that you are convinced that you have to pay. It's clear that this is killing you inside by the way you still call Naruto brother. You want to live, but you still can't find a reason to. Unlike my grandfather, you don't have anyone to help you shoulder the pain that you feel. So to answer your question, I- everyone is fighting to keep you alive because we _all _want to help you shoulder your pain. That is one of the many things we owe you for everything that you have done for this village." Tsunade finished with a genuine smile on her loving face as she faced the young girl in front of her.

To say Sakura was bewildered would be an understatement. The things that this blonde haired woman told her were far to outrages for her to process. The people who have hated her since the day her mother left the village with her father now want to heal her of her pain and suffering? Just entertaining the idea was laughable.

_She must be trying to make me lose focus in this fight so they can take advantage of me. _Sakura reasoned in her clouded mind. She let out a low growl while pumping even more chakra into her fist.

"You can stop lying now. There is no possible way that the people in this village would ever want to help someone like me. So you can stop wasting your breathe on these pathetic lies and hurry up and kill me." Sakura lunged at Tsunade with her glowing red fist.

Tsunade sidestepped her punched just in time before throwing her own punch at the girl. Sakura ducked down swinging her leg out catching Tsunade's knees knocking her to the ground. A kunai flashed in Sakura's hands as she stabbed at Tsunade's spiraled out form. The blonde rolled out of the way then delivered a swift kick to her jaw causing Sakura to fall backwards. Before Sakura could recover Tsunade pounced on her pinning her to the ground with a kunai to her throat.

"Do you truly think the people of this village are incapable of wanting to correct their past mistakes?" Tsunade glared deep into those red demon eyes only to receive an even more fearsome glare from the girl.

"Yes!" She growled tucking her knees to her chest and kicking Tsunade off of her with enough force to throw her through the wall and out into streets below. Tsunade cursed twisting her body so that she landed on the trembling earth in a crouched position.

A blood curling howl sounded from her immediate right before the blazing red chakra paw of the fox reduced the building she was just kicked out of to rubble. Fear filled her amber eyes as she locked gazes with the blazing fox's flaming yellow eyes. The creature howled angrily wiping it's nine red tails wildly around itself disseminating twelve buildings and leveling the remains of the Hokage tower.

"You've stalled for long enough, Hokage!" Sakura screamed appearing in a whirl of black rose petals on the top of the crazed animals head. She glared down at the kneeling woman with a disarray of emotions. "But, it is time for my death to come."

The next instant the pinkette's hands were moving in a fury of handsigns eliciting an ominous black aura to surround the girl. Once the last handsign was made, she slammed her hand on the top of the fox's head creating a bright red light that forced Tsunade to cover her eyes. When the light died down, Tsunade uncovered her eyes and gasped in horror at what she saw.

The beast no longer was made of chakra, but was covered in dark red fur. Its eyes were now a familiar red with an oval shaped pupil and its chakra flared in a familiar dangerous pattern.

"S-S-Sakura…" Her voice trailed off in pure shock at what the emotionally unstable pink haired girl did to herself. The giant fox growled maliciously lowering its head and raising its but into a pouncing position.

Tsunade tsked quickly biting down on her thumb drawing blood and doing a couple handsigns before slamming her hand against the ground. A large puff of smoke engulfed the area before an enormous slug, the same size as the fox, appeared while she crouched on top of its head. Tsunade stared tensely at the fox trying desperately to think of a plan that didn't involve killing the pink haired kunoichi.

"Tsunade-sama." A familiar firm voice all but whispered. Tsunade glanced warily over her shoulder as the view of a crouched Itachi with scratches and bruises covering the visible parts of his smooth skin.

"Itachi, it's nice to see you're still well." Tsunade greeted slowly standing up. Itachi merely spared her a glance in acknowledgment before averting all of his attention on the glowering red fox before them.

"Do you have a plan?" He asked monotone. Tsunade racked her brain for any kind of plan that didn't involve killing the unstable kunoichi but found none. No matter how much she did not want to kill her- she has no choice. It's her _job _to protect the village and, even though she not killing anyone, she has more than likely severely injured dozens of ninjas and possible hundreds of civilians from destroying houses and shops.

"ANBU captain Itachi Uchiha," Tsunade's voice was firm causing the ANBU captain to glance over at her wearily. "I, the Fifth Hokage, order you to stop Haruno Sakura at any cost- even if it means her death." The only visible sign of Itachi's dislike for the order was the tightening of his jaw.

A loud growl drew their attention back to the fox to see it lunging with its claws drawn and its fangs bared aiming for the neck of the giant slug. Tsunade growled annoyed ready to make the necessary handsigns for a earth jutsu when a fox was suddenly entangled by veins made out of wood.

"I'm sorry I'm late Hokage-sama," The calm voice of Yamato appeared on the other side of the Hokage as he healed his hands in the necessary handsign to keep the angry fox at bay. "Many of our shinobi are trapped around throughout the village by her shadow clones. I was only able to escape the shadow clone that attacked me because of three ANBU operatives." Yamato explained. Tsunade nodded once turning her body to Itachi. She locked eyes with the ANBU captain for a brief moment only saying one word that sent him flying towards the red fox.

"If you fail to arrest her, I'll have no choice but to kill her."

* * *

**To Itachi and Sakura**

Itachi landed unsteadily on the flailing head of the fox having to fist his hands in its fur in order to avoid sliding off. She growled angrily at him for the action but he ignored it opting to try and calm her down.

"Sakura, listen to me!" He shouted in her right ear causing her growl louder in annoyance. "Stop this now! If you stop, I can help you! Sak-" He was cut short by a fur red tail wrapping tightly around his mid-section and prying him off of her head in order for her to stare him directly in the eye, but when he stared back, he was sucked into the blood red world of the mangekyo sharingan.

* * *

**In the World of Mangekyo Sharingan**

Itachi found himself tied securely in place to a wooden stack in the middle of a black field with a red sky with black clouds whisking by quickly. A pile of wood was piled underneath his bare feet.

"Out of the hundreds of books that you've read, have you ever read any on mythical creatures?" Sakura's cold voice echoed around him. When he did not reply, she pushed forward. "Are you familiar with the tale of witches?" She asked appearing before him along with a table covered in a black blanket. "Did you know that in these tales if a person was convicted of witch craft that they would be burned at the stake or drowned?" At this she peeled back the blanket to revel many different items ranging from a poker for a fire place to matches and to a bottle of water among other things. She picked up the box of matches and took out one all the while looking him dead in the eye. "Tell me, how long do you think it took them to die by burning at the stake?"

Before he could say a word, she strikes the match and tossed it at the wood below his feet. Immediately, the fire rose and scorched the skin completely off of his feet. He screamed in pure agony kicking his feet wildly to try and move them out of the fire, but the fire merely climbed up his legs melting the skin off his flesh.

Sakura grunted at the screaming man taking her valuable time to grab the water bottle off the table and remove the lid. She took a step closer to the burning man and tossed the contents in the bottle on to the growing flames on his legs. The flame went out, but his screams only increased as his burnt flesh started to sizzle and boil.

"Do you feel that Itachi-kun? That torturous feeling of your flesh burning off of your body knowing that there is someone standing right in front of you that can make it stop only to have them to cause you more pain?" Itachi merely panted loudly as the effects of the acid wore off. "Welcome to the pain I have been forced to suffer through."

"I'm sorry." He whispered weakly looking straight into her eyes with blurry vision. "I caused you pain when you didn't deserve it. I allowed myself to be blind to everything you had to endure alone when you were calling out for help. I am so very sorry." Sakura growled bitterly snatching out another match from the box striking it quickly. Just as she was about to throw it onto the glowing embers of the wood beneath his burnt feet, he muttered one measly sentence that stopped her in her tracks. "I love you Haruno Sakura." She stared shell shocked into his pained eyes trying hard to process his words.

"What did you just say to me?" He blinked once before he breathlessly repeated his words.

"I love you Haruno Sakura."

Immediately the world of black and red disintegrated bringing them back to the present where Itachi was held loosely by the fox's tail looking into wide forest green eyes. Itachi took a deep breathe feeling the last bits of the pain from the mangekyo world ebbing away before he steadied his gaze onto the red fox in front of him.

"Haruno Sakura, I love you." The fox blinked once before Itachi found himself being dropped to the ground. He easily landed on his feet now facing the pink haired kunoichi he longed for rather than a murderous red fox.

"Are you…telling the truth?" She asked unsure with a look of pure confusion and uncertainty on her face opposed from the unnatural calmness from before. Itachi's eyes hardened as he quickly covered the distance between placing his hands on either side of her face forcing her took look him dead in the eye.

"I, Itachi Uchiha, love you, Sakura Haruno. Even with all of my gifts, I was far too dumb to realize what I felt for you long ago. Though I'm far too late, I want just wanted you to know that." He finished reluctantly releasing her face from his grasp. Her look of confusion did not leave her face as she continued to stare into his eyes. After a moment, a small smile stretched across her face.

"You still have to wound me Itachi. If only to show me that I am not dream or under an extremely strong genjutsu." She said softly. Itachi frowned slightly pulling out a kunai from his pouch.

"Anything to prove to you that my words are not lies." and with that, he sliced a deep cut threw her left arm causing her to scream in pain.

* * *

**Two Weeks Later**

"Sakura Haruno, after reviewing your crimes and discussing it with the Uchiha clan head and the newly instated village elders, I hereby sentence you to two months of house arrest and after you will be under ANBU surveillance while having your ability to leave the village denied for two years. Within this time you will be observed for two months in the mental ward in the hospital and only if you are deemed mentally stable will you be able to resume work within the village for half pay. Also, your chakra will be sealed entirely during the duration of your punishment. Do you understand your punishment?" Tsunade finished staring down at the chained pink haired kunoichi knelt on the floor below her. The Uchiha patriarch and matriarch seated on her right held expressionless faces say for the lone glint of happiness deep within the matriarch's eyes. On her left, the three newly appointed stick up the ass elders glared disapprovingly at the girl.

"Yes, Hokage-sama." Sakura stated tonelessly bowing her head low.

"Then, for now, you will be staying in the Uchiha residence with Itachi Uchiha so he can keep an eye on you. It is up to him after the two week period if you are deemed harmless enough to stay in an apartment of my choosing or if you need to stay with him. Now, he will see you to your residence. Dismiss." As Tsunade stood to leave, everyone in the room started to exit. Sakura let out a long sigh she's been holding since she was locked away in a ceil two weeks ago to await her sentencing today. A hand gentle touched her shoulder drawing her attention towards its owner.

"Now my Blossom, I do believe we have two weeks to ourselves to see if you are a threat." Itachi teased standing her up and unlocking her handcuffs.

"I can assure you I'm not a threat to the village, but to you, I might as well be the most wanting criminal in the world."

* * *

**And this story my friends is a wrap! I hope you enjoyed! Thank you for reviewing, favoriting, and following people! I love you guys! I hope this isn't as bad as it is in my mind! I will be working on a sequel for this story entitled Clarity based off of the song Clarity by Zedd featering foxes and a brand new story by the title of Heart Attack based off of the song Heart Attack by Demi Lovato. I hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
